un MAL dia
by love anime boys
Summary: HOLA! este es un fic que se me ocurrio un dia cuando estaba muuuuy abirruda jajaja espero que les guste tiene comedia y romance lo continuare ...espero que les guste dejen REVIEWS!
1. un MAL dia

En la secundaria puff estaban tres chicos muy guapos el que parecía ser el líder se llamaba brick y sus dos acompañantes butch y boomer todas las chicas de la secundaria estaban enamoradas de ellos excepto tres hermanas las chicas más guapas momoko, kaoru y miyako las simplemente los odiaban.

Todos los alumnos regresaban de las vacaciones de invierno...aahh la navidad y todo el ambiente frio y acogedor.

-brick mira quienes andan por aquí-dijo butch pegándole con el codo no muy duro a brick para captar la atención.

-jajajaja mira quienes están por aquí ..Y eso?..pensé que se quedarían mas en las vacaciones, lastima yo ya estaba haciendo fiesta-dijo brick muy alto para que todos escucharan

-gracias brick pero no estoy de humor para tus bromas mañaneras-dijo momoko junto a kaoru y miyako

-creo que alquien no amaneció de buen humor hoy...No es así?-dijo butch provocándolas

-cállate butch!!-grito kaoru, el siempre sacaba a kaoru de su casillas ya que ella no tenía mucha paciencia

- kaoru no le prestes atención-la calmo miyako

-chicas vamos a ver en que salón nos toco-dijo momoko intentando olvidar lo que dijeron

-vamos kaoru…-dijo miyako casi jalándola hacia el boletín de anuncio donde se ve en que curso le había tocado

-oh no!!...chicas!!-grito momoko viendo el boletín de anuncio

-que sucede??!!!-gritaron las dos asustadas

-no estamos juntas!!-dijo momoko – bueno yo estoy sola

-enserio!!..Que mal -dijo miyako triste con los ojos aguados

-oye…jejeje…ceo que …no querrás saber esto..-dijo kaoru

-que más puede sucederme hoy?-dijo momoko

-te toco en el mismo curso de brick…-dijo kaoru

-QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....DEBE SER UNA BROMA!!!...UN ERROR TAL VEZ!! EL Y YO EN EL MISMO SALON!!-gritaba momoko desesperada

-por favor señorita GUARDE SILENCIO!!- dijo una profesora que andaba por ahí cerca – y no .. No es un error, como todos saben hay que aprender a convivir con diferentes personas no siempre con sus amigas así que decidimos todos los profesores a separarlas por algún tiempo o todo el año hasta que consiga nuevas amigas en su salón-

"definitivamente hoy no es mi día...que todo el mundo está en contra mío!!" pensaba momoko

-nuevas amigas?...yo no necesito nuevas amigas-dijo momoko

-solo le digo lo que tiene que hacer-dijo la profesora saliendo de allí

- momoko!!!-grito miyako y se le tiro a abrazarla llorando

-ya miyako …todavía nos veremos en los recreos… y podemos escoger la habitación juntas las tres- intento animar momoko aunque ella estuviera más deprimida

-si tienes razón-dijo miyako ahora que se sentía mejor la dejo de abrazar

-entonces….vamos a escoger nuestra habitación?-dijo kaoru animada esta era su parte favorita de entrar a la escuela ella siempre sabia cual era la mejor habitación cada año. Según ella tenía sus contactos pero nunca les decía quien era

-está bien…pero me imagino que ya sabe cuál es la que vamos a escoger verdad-dijo momoko y al ver la cara picara de kaoru supo que si

-sígame chicas-dijo kaoru empezando a caminar seguida de miyako y momoko , después de caminar 15 minutos con sus maletas llegaron

-wow!!...-dijeron las tres asombradas al abrir la puerta , la habitación era muy grande y espaciosa tenía tres camas muy cómodas.

-esta genial kaoru..Algo bueno por fin!-dijo momoko-oye ya que estoy en el salón de brick…y ustedes en el de butch y boomer-

-en que piensas amiga?-dijo kaoru

-oigan ya vamos a empezar hacer malas?-dijo miyako preocupada

-MIYAKO!!-dijeron las dos

-nosotras no somos malas! …jajaja solo nos gusta hacer cosas malas… -dijo kaoru y las tres rieron

-y que era lo que pensabas momoko -dijo miyako

-pues….hagámonos amigos de ellos…y cuando menos lo esperen atacamos!.-Dijo momoko

-pero!...eso es muy difícil!-dijo kaoru

-lo sé! Dímelo a mi …pero jaja ya se cual puede ser la vengaza y va estar muy buena-dijo momoko con malicia

-a si?...cuál es?-dijo miyako

-todo a su tiempo querida amiga todo a su tiempo-dijo ella con un aura de misterio

-jajajaja momoko!!!...siempre con misterios!-dijo kaoru

-solo hagan su parte … cuando seamos sus "amigas" se los diré-dijo momoko

-pero …-dijo miyako

-ashhh….boomer en nuestro enemigo él no es bueno..Solo intenta engañarte cuantas veces hay que repetírtelo!-grito kaoru

-está bien…y es cierto.. Siempre nos tratan mal-dijo miyako-pero al final terminaremos siendo amigos siempre sucede-dijo con sabiduría

"tal vez soy algo tonta al creer que podríamos ser algo más que enemigos "pensaba miyako " la verdad es que el siempre me a parecido algo…NO! Mis amigas no me lo permitirían decirlo….la verdad me gustaría que me escucharan mas a veces cuando quiero contar mis cosas. A veces me siento muy sola… "

-claro que no!-dijeron las dos

-ellos son el enemigo!-dijo momoko

-momoko ... en un tiempo brick te parecía atractivo..No es así?-dijo miyako

-pero eso fue!!...antes cuando era una niña boba y no lo conocía! …de seguro estaba ciega o algo por el estilo!-dijo momoko algo nerviosa

-aja!…hey!..Nunca me habías contado eso momoko-dijo kaoru con picardía y molestándola

-ashh..Porque sabía que ibas a empezar a molestar-dijo momoko

-yo?!-dijo kaoru haciéndose la santa

-jajaja nooooo yo!-dijo momoko tirándole un almohada en la cara

-au! Toma esto momoko!!-dijo kaoru tirándole tres almohadas

-chicas..!! Mi cama no!!-dijo miyako preocupándose del orden de su cama pero ups..cayeron las dos allí haciendo que la cama de miyako se desordenara toda

-perdón!-dijeron momoko y kaoru deteniéndose por miedo a miyako

-momoko!!! …. Kaoru!!!...TOMEN ESTOO!!!-dijo miyako empezando a tirarle todas las almohadas que encontraba al final todas rieron y se sentaron a descansar de su "guerra" .

- jajaja eso fue divertido-dijo momoko

-ni que lo digas-dijo miyako exhausta tirándose en la cama.. Se abrió la puerta a golpe y de repente se vieron tres sombras entrar, las tres cerraron los ojos y no quisieron ver de qué se trataba se veía muy tenebroso y luego abrieron los ojos y vieron……


	2. bromas y mas bromas llevan a VENGANZA!

-chicas…??-dijo una voz varonil, ellas abrieron los ojos

-ahhhhhhhhh que es esto!!!-grito momoko viendo en su cara una gran VERRUGA –quien es usted!!-grito ella, tenía mucho miedo y le golpeo la cara dándole una patada

-momoko…-dijo kaoru llamándola

-QUE?!-grito ella

-mmm….es el director….-dijo miyako preocupada

-QUE?!!!...El DIRECTOR!!-grito momoko –DESDE CUANDO?!!

-desde este año señorita y por esto recibirá su primer castigo! Y por cierto NO HAGAN TANTO RUIDO!!-dijo el director saliendo de allí sobándose la cara – la espero mañana en mi oficina

- este es el peor año de todos! A mí nunca me castigan!-decía momoko

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo-dijo kaoru

-no ayudas…-dijo miyako-no te preocupes de seguro el entenderá y no lo anotara en tu expediente

-claro de seguro pone…" una alumna loca de cabellos naranja me ataco por tener una enorme verruga en la cara" jajaja y a lo último que diga TENGAN CUIDADO ANDA SUELTA!-se burlaba kaoru de lo sucedido , miyako aguanto las ganas de reírse por su amiga pero la verdad es que casi explotaba

-ja-ja-ja-rio momoko con sarcasmo

-ya se!...hagamos algo para contentarte..Que tal ir a comer DULCES!-ofreció miyako ya que a momoko le encantaban los dulces

-no puedo! …es que acaso no me escucharon la otra vez que se los dije?-dijo momoko algo molesta

-jejeje me dormí en la parte que empezaste a insultar a brick-dijo miyako

-yo también..Es que siempre lo insultas hasta ya se me lo que le dices " es un bobo engreído que se cree? …solo porque tiene dinero me da rabia me gustaría que se fuera a otro colegio..es que hay tantos por que en el mío blablabla"-imitaba kaoru con voz chillona

-hey! Así no es mi voz!-chillo momoko

-ya sé que podemos hacer….creo que te va a gustar..-dijo kaoru

-mmm… que? ¿¡Ver a los chicos jugar futbol!?-dijo momoko emocionada con ojos soñadores

-no!...que tal ..Hacerles una broma a brick y sus amigos?-ofreció kaoru

-andaaa…ustedes si son..Además no creo que hacer esto le haga sentir mejor –dijo miyako

-si hagámoslo!-dijo momoko

-ES QUE ACASO NADIE ME ESCUCHA!!!-grito miyako

-princesita algo de maldad hace sentir bien a todos-dijo kaoru refiriéndose a miyako, le decian princesita porque casi todas la princesas eran rubias y ojos azules como ella.

* * *

-BRICK!!.. YA CAMINAMOS UNA HORAAAA!!! DEJEMOS ESTO DE LA BROMA PARA MAS TARDE!! SABES CUANTO PESA MI MALETA?!!-gritaba butch a brick mientras caminaban

-ya deja de chillar! …además acaso no quieres ver a kaoru asustada y molesta? Jaja-dijo boomer

-eso seria bueno…pero NO SABEMOS CUAL ES SU MALDITO CUARTO!!-dijo butch

-tranquilos!! Miren hagamos esto … CONCURSO DE PATINETAS!!!!!!-grito brick y se encondio junto a sus amigos detrás de un sofa de el pasillo

-YO ME INSCRIBO!!-grito kaoru saliendo de su habitación –QUE ES ESTO?..UNA BROMA!! MALDITOS!!-dijo ella mientras regresaba a su habitación furiosa

-jajaja estuvo buena esa-dijo boomer

-ahora ya sabes cual es su habitación-dijo brick

-PORQUE NO HICISTE ESO ANTES!!???-grito butch enfadado

-no lo se-dijo brick- haber nos vamos a dividir así!...boomer y butch cuando yo haga que ellas salgan van a llenar sus camas de miel y sus maletas también..pónganle insectos a la maleta de momoko jajaja y dáñenle la patineta a kaoru y a miyako….tiren su ropa por la ventana – dijo brick sin compasión

-está bien!!-dijo butch

-mmm…-dijo boomer no muy convencido con lo que le iba hacer a miyako

-BOOMER?!-Dijo brick- es que acaso te gusta miyako?

-NO! Para nada HAGAMOSLO! –dijo boomer decidido

-bueno… -dijo brick no muy convencido pero confiaba en ellos- quédense aquí mientras yo hago mi parte-dijo saliendo de el escondite

-ok-dijo butch

* * *

-bueno.. le tengo que confesar algo….-dijo kaoru

-QUE?!-dijeron amabas emocionadas

-pues….-dijo kaoru con algo de pena y estaba toda roja

-hola tontas!!-dijo brick abriendo la puerta derrepente haciendo que miyako saltara – kaoru estas sonrojada? Jajaja ututuiiiii!!

-cállate imbécil!!!!!!-grito kaoru levantándose de la cama

-lárgate de aquí brick-dijo momoko aguantando su furia

- y si no quiero….como es que se llamaba?..Mmm?? ….LUKEEEE!!!-dijo brick refiriéndose al chico que tanto le gustaba a momoko y brick se había dado cuenta es que es tan obvio!! ..el único que no lo sabía era luke!!

-ahora si brick!!!-grito momoko molesta para ir a pegarle pero miyako la detuvo pero luego kaoru fue a golpearle por lo de antes el salió corriendo, momoko se soltó y también fue a pegarle

-chicas!! Esperen no hagan esto!-dijo miyako corriendo tras de ellas

-jajaja fue fácil-dijo butch saliendo de el sofá con boomer

-demasiado-dijo boomer entrando a la habitación de las chicas y viendo que no estaba muy limpia hasta a él le dio algo de asco al ver todo desordenado- creo que no necesitaremos tantas cosas para desordenarlo…se supone que chicas viven aquí no?

-se supone mm... bueno saca las cosas!-dijo butch el cogió la miel empezó a regarla en todas las tres camas haciendo que quedaran pegajosas boomer cogió el frasco donde habían insectos de mentira y los rego por una maleta roja que el supuso que era de momoko

-jajaja lastima no vamos a ver sus caras pero! podemos escuchar sus gritos-dijo boomer y agarro una maleta azul y la tiro por la ventana , mientras butch tomaba unas patinetas y las partía

-listo!-dijo butch saliendo de allí con cuidado al igual que boomer – cuidado no dejes nada acuérdate que todo lo que usamos tiene nuestros nombres!

-mmm…claro claro-dijo boomer sin escuchar

* * *

-ese idiota donde se metió!!!-grito momoko sin ver a brick

-es un bobo chicas ya dejen de prestarle atención-dijo miyako apenas alcanzándolas casi sin poder respirar, a ella no le iba muy bien en los deportes ni nada que tenga que ver con correr

-rrrrr-gruñia kaoru mirando para todos lados

-bueno regresamos?-ofreció miyako

-está bien... Pero cuando lo vea!!-dijo kaoru mostrando su puño

-sisisi puedes hacerlo pacotilla si quieres-dijo miyako empezando a caminar hacia su cuarto con momoko y kaoru, cuando llegaron a su cuarto y abrieron la puerta las tres al ver lo que había allí gritaron la verdad parecían emocionadas… peor luego la cara e kaoru cambio a una cara de rabia.

Se trataba de su hermana!!...esperen si el cuarto de ellas esta igual solo con con la hermana de kaoru… cual fue el cuarto que los chicos dañaron?

* * *

-QUIENES FUERON!!!!!!?????-grito un chico de la habitación de al lado de kaoru , momoko y miyako

-MI MALETA!!!-grito otro chico al ver que su maleta azul no estaba

-miren aquí hay algo…."esto pertenece a: brick, boomer y butch" QUE??? ESTOS MOCOSOS HICIEROON ESTO?!!-grito el otro chico más duro

-que sucede luke?-dijo momoko entrando derrepente

-brick, boomer y butch nos dañaron nuestras cosas!!-dijo luke molesto, el era una año mayor que ellas y pertenecía a el club de patinetas, conocía a momoko gracias a kaoru y al parecer su amigo, Sam le gustaba miyako

-a nosotras también nos hicieron daño y a MIYAKO …gracias a ellos nos castigaron-mintió momoko "jajaja ahora si van a ver imbéciles se va armar la grande" pensaba momoko.

-AHORA SI!!! LES VOY A ROMPER LA CARA POR HONOR A MI FUTURA ESPOSA!!-dijo Sam

-ejemmm…..-dijo momoko

- Y TAMBIEN POR…momoko…-dijo sam

-esto es una VENGANZA!-dijo momoko

-momoko!!-entraron kaoru y miyako derrepente , cosa que sam se volvió una baboso mirando a miyako

-que pasa?-dijo momoko

-la hermanita de kaoru tiene tus peines de oro y los quiere dañar-dijo miyako- estas bien?-dijo refiriéndose a sam

- MI PEINES!!!! NO!!!-grito momoko saliendo de ahí corriendo

-oigan momoko ofreció hacerles una venganza a los mocosos esos-dijo luke

-eheheh si…?-dijo kaoru algo nerviosa

-si-dijo sam ya estaba reaccionando- ustedes se unen?-

-claro por supuesto nos deben una!..y creo que el plan que tenia momoko no va a funcionar-dijo kaoru pensando en el de hacerse "amigos"

-mmm….y tu miyako?-pregunto luke

-si..si..-dijo miyako sonrojada.


	3. LAS TRES ENAMORADAS!

-bueno y… quedaron juntas otra vez?-pregunto luke rompiendo el silencio

-mmm…miyako y yo si ….pero momoko quedo sola-dijo kaoru

-ahh que mal pero bueno hará nuevos amigos ..no?-dijo sam mentiendose en la conversación

-supongo…-dijo momoko entrando

-momoko!-dijo miyako

-hmm….-dijo momoko algo deprimida

-buenoooo……no te preocupes momoko a que haras muchos amigos mas-dijo luke animandola y le dio un abrazo

-qq-u-u-ee h-aces?-tartamudeo momoko completamente roja al ver que el la abrazo

-animándote que no ves-dijo luke

-si jejeje amm…ah pues gr-a-a-cias-dijo momoko roja todavía en sus brazos

-mmm….dejemos el amor para otro momento…-dijo sam

-mmm.. si-si –dijo luke dejando de abrazarla-idiota por que djiste eso-susurro a sam

-jejeje-rio un poco sam

-buen…… mmmm…nosostras ya nos vamos-dijo kaoru

-ya?-dijo momoko

-si YA nos vamos-dijo kaoru jalándola

-nos vemos chicos-dijo miyako despidiéndose

-chao….-dijo momoko-oye no me quiero ir!!-dijo momoko ya cuando estaban afuera pero ellos las escucharon y se rieron un poco

-momoko te tengo que decir algo-dijo kaoru y miyako

-eh?-dijeron las tres

-que le vas a decir?-pregunto kaoru

-entremos –dijo miyako abriendo la puerta del cuarto y entrando

-bueno que pasa aquí!!-grito momoko sentándose en la cama

-bueno..Pues veras….esto a mí nunca me había sucedido antes la verdad ni siquiera estoy segura cien por ciento de esto….pero creo que….-dijo kaoru algo nerviosa

-qué….-dijo momoko desesperada por saber

-bueno emm….creo que..momoko no me mates por favor-dijo kaoru evadiendo la declaración

-NO LO HARE!!.. –grito momoko

-puess…..hay mira que lindo pajarito!-dijo kaoru señalando la ventana

-si super LINDO ese fue el pájaro que dices que tanto odias porque siempre te picotea la cabeza –dijo momoko cruzando los brazos

-bueno bueno…. ME GUSTA LUKE!-dijo kaoru

-QUEEEEE?!!!!-grito momoko-desde cuando ?....como que te gusta?...pero si a mi también me gusta y tu lo sabes…como sabes que te gusta? …….segura ?-dijo momoko haciendo cuantas preguntas se le veian a la mente

-perdon ..pero no puedo hacer nada….me gusta …-dijo kaoru momoko estaba que se echaba a llorar se sentía muy triste ya que luke le gustaba demasiado

-esta bien…igual no me gustaba mucho-dijo momoko ella haría cualquier cosa por sus amigas a si sea renunciar a el amor de su vida, ella era mayor asi que sentía que tenia el deber de cuidarlas ellas eran como las hermanas que nunca tuvo

-no te preocupes momoko.. igual a mi no me gusta tener novio ni nada por el estilo digo que enamorase es de débiles y la verdad yo se que que tu lo quieres mucho ya quiero que ese BAKA!! (idiota) Me deje de gustar-dijo kaoru molesta con si misma

-……..kaoru , momoko…creo que nos gusta EL MISMO CHICO!!!-dijo miyako

-QUE?!!!-gritaron las dos

- a ti también…-dijo kaoru

-si….la verdad no sabía como decírtelo momoko –dijo miyako cabizbaja

-bueno chicas…no nos preocupemos por esto! …que tendrá el de especial?..NADA! es solo un chico ni el ni nadie nos va a separa por ahora continuemos concentradas en la VENGANZA-dijo momoko animada

-si tienes razón es un idiota como los demás-dijo miyako

-si…aunque es un idiota bonito jejeje-dijo momoko

-si….supongo –dijo kaoru y las tres rieron

* * *

-par de idiotas!!!-gritaba brick regañando a boomer y butch

-jejeje fue sin querer!!-dijo boomer

-mmm….lo siento brick no se repetirá-dijo butch

-bueno bueno igual esos idiotas también me caían mal haci que aja…pero el problema es que se aliaron a nuestra enemigas haci que debemos estar pendientes que harán cualquier cosa para vengarse tenga cuidado-dijo brick

-como sabes todo eso?-pregunto boomer

-tengo una espía!-dijo brick

-una espía?-se preguntaron los dos

-sip…quieren saber quién es?-dijo brick

-pues claro di-dijo butch

-alquien que ellas nunca pensaron que lo haría pues nada más y nada menos que…..

_**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA!! JEJE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO HASTA POR DONDE VA JEJEJE QUE SERA LO QUE TIENE LUKE QUE HARA QUE ELLAS LES GUSTE TANTO EH? JAJJA BUENO…QUIEN SERA LA ESPIA?? QUIEN SABE BUENO LO SABRAN EN EL SIQUIENTE CAPITULO!**_

_**!**_


	4. los hermanitos

**Lau : hoola lectores haber jajaja ahora si voy a intentar hacer fic mucho mas largos! , el pasado fue muy corto lo se **** pero no tuve tiempo….brick presenta la historia**

**Brick: porque yo ¬¬ haslo tu **

**Lau: BRICKKKYYYY PORFAVOR *tirándosele a brick y dándole un abrazo***

**Brick: SUELTAMEEE, MALDITA SEAAAAA !!!!**

**Lau: lo hago si presentas la historia =)**

**Brick: andaaaaaaaaaa bueno ¬¬ este capitulo se llama "los hermanitos" feliz?**

**Lau: ajam sique…**

**Brick: nada de estos le pertenece a ella bla bla bla bueno si **

**Lau : gracias bricky *soltándolo* **

**Brick: no me digas brickyyy!!**

**butch: PUEDEN EMPEZAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!!**

**Lau: ¬¬ bueno nos vemos abajo!! **

-nada mas y nada menos que….-dijo brick

-que….???!!-dijo butch estresado

-la pequeña hermana de una de nuestras "queridísimas" amigas-dijo brick dejando ver a una pequeña niña detrás de el

-estas bromeando-dijo boomer sin creerle

-no si te deja hacer cosas a ti porque no a una niña –dijo butch

-idiota-dijo boomer y lo golpeo

-bueno bueno su nombre es……-dijo brick intentando recordar el nombre de la pequeña

-june mi nombre es june y haber mi hermana es kaoru …tengo 10 años….se preguntaran porque estoy contra mi hermana y sus tontas amigas y esa razón es …-dijo june

-es…?-dijeron todos ansiosos por saber

-algo que no les importa!-dijo june y ellos se fueron para atrás

-t-t-tu hermana es kaoru!!-dijo butch

-si, tienes algún problema con eso?-dijo june con una voz ruda

-n-no ninguno –dijo butch nervioso

-claro que sii lo tienes son tus enemigas! …brick enserio tus amigos son unos idiotas-dijo june dirijiendose al líder

-no me lo tienes que recordar june por eso estas aquí para que me informes todo sobre nuestras enemigas-dijo brick

-si pues claro que crees…además para que vean que tan buena soy hoy hasta voy a salir con momoko jajaja y me va a llevar a "un lugar super" síganme y podrán escuchar lo que le pregunte-dijo june

-enserio es buena-dijo boomer sorprendido

-porfavor que creías? Que soy como tu-dijo june

-esta niñaaa!!!-grito boomer con rabia hacia june

-tranquilos chicos recuerden que nos va ayudar-dijo brick

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-chicas saben algo?-dijo momoko

-que?-dijieron las dos a unison

-pues se me ocurrió algo bueno para la venganza y el hermano de brick me esta ayudando-dijo momoko

-de brick?!!!!-gritaron las dos

-si ya se que es raro …pero este chico es bueno –dijo momoko

_Flash back_

_-ola porque lloras?-dijo momoko acercándose a una banca donde se encontraba un chico llorando_

_- p-p-porque m-m-i hermano me t-rata mal-decia el chico que apenas se le entendía lo que decía tenia unos 7 años _**(lau: si fue hace tres años)**

_-dime como se llama yo hablare con el!!-dijo momoko_

_-s-s-u n-nombre e-s bri-c-c-k …t-tiene tu mis-mo c-olor de c-abello-dijo el chico_

_-ashhh yo lo conozco ya vas a ver lo golpeare y arr vas aver te lo prometo que hare algo por ti-dijo momoko-y como es tu nombre?_

_- e-es- zack-dijo el chico_

_-ok te prometo que cuando pueda le hare algo a ese patan pero prométeme que no lloraras –dijo momoko_

_-s-si -dijo zack sonrojado_

_-esta bien hasta luego ah y por cierto mi nombre es momoko-grito alejándose de allí _

_Fin flash back_

-hola chicas-dijo zack

-este niño que edad tiene?-dijo kaoru mirándolo mal

-tengo 10 –dijo zack

-tienes la misma edad de mi hermana-dijo kaoru

-tu hermana tiene 10?!!!-girto momoko

-si…-dijo kaoru

-sabe hablar bien?-pregunto momoko

-si es la mejor en español-dijo kaoru

-osea que decía mal mi nombre apropositoo!!! Y me hablaba como una bebe!!-dijo momoko algo molesta

-quien es tu hermana?-pregunto zack

-june-dijo miyako

-june-dijo kaoru

-JUNE?!!!!!-grito zack " la chica que me gusta" pensaba zack

-que pasa que sea june?-dijo miyako

-jejejeje no nada –dijo zack nervioso

-te gusta mi hermana??-dijo kaoru mirándolo con algo de furia

-jejeje no no , no acudas a la violencia conmigo-dijo zack moviendo las manos nervioso

-oigan chicas ya basta recuerden que nos va ayudar!-dijo momoko

-tienes razón además es muy tierno-dijo miyako abrazandolo

-jejeje-rio sonrojado zack y kaoru rodo los ojos

-mira niñito si nos vas ayudar tiene que estar vigilando a tu hermano en todos lados y nos tienes que informar todo y todo es todooo-dijo kaoru señalándolo con el dedo

-ya lo se no me lo tienes que decir –dijo zack "apenas la conozco y ya me cae mal" pensó el

-jejeje tranquila kaoru todo va a salir bien-dijo momoko pellizcándole la mejilla suavemente a zack

-tu no me va a dar algo de cariño kaoru?-dijo zack haciéndose el inocente

-si se me olvidaba!-dijo kaoru y le dio una patada –quien te creiste niño?

-auu eso dolio-dijo zack

-KAORUUU!!-le gritaron las dos

-QUEE?!! ….baaaah se lo mercia! Quien lo manda a ser tan engreído-dijo kaoru

-dejenla chicas igual las voy ayudar por ustedes dos-dijo zack apenas hablando

-has lo que quieras-dijo kaoru

-kaoru ya deja de ser asi!-dijo momoko

-bueno esta bien pero como vuelva decirme algo de ese estilo lo dejo sin hijos!!-dijo kaoru

-sisisis ya entendí no te preocupes-dijo zack

-jajaja bueno zack mmm… ojo te encargamos el trabajo de vigilarlos!! Nosostras nos vamos a tomar unas malteadas-dijo momoko

-si momoko no te preocupes-dijo zack con un sonrisa encantadora y saliedo de alli

" esa sonrisa si es hermosa me recuerda mucho a la de brick es muy linda eeh?? Que estoy pensando?? Idiota ya deja de pensar en el!!" pensaba momoko

-vamos por malteadas?-dijo miyako

-si vamos!-dijo momoko

-que bueno que esta semana no hay clase!!! Siii yupiii-grito kaoru

-jajaja siii –dijo momoko mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería donde vendían las malteadas

-momoko…. Mañana te toca ir donde el director?-dijo miyako

-aaaaaaahi si verdad porqueeee-dijo momoko

-por loca-murmuro kaoru

-te escuche kaoru-dijo momoko con una mirada assesina

-jejejeje tranquila momoko! Chaup-dijo kaoru corriendo

-bakaaa(idiota) ven acaaa!!!!-grito momoko corriendo detrás de kaoru

-jajaja nunca cambian las cosas-dijo miyako empezando a correr –chicas ya bastaa!!

Todas estaban corriendo primero kaoru huyendo de momoko que iba atrás de ella y de ultimo miyako que corria para detenerlas o mas bien trotaba momoko fue a cruzar en una esquina y se choco con alquien.

-au losiento mucho-dijo momoko con los ojos cerrados por el golpe

-m-momoko?...-dijo una voz que a momoko se le hacia familiar y encantadora ella abrió los ojos

-b-brick?..-dijo ella sorprendida se quedaron mirando a los ojos varios segundos pero luego momoko se dio cuenta de que estaba ensima de el -ooh lo siento losiento perdón no quise..-dijo levantándose y saliendo de allí corriendo y demasiado roja

-no había notado de que era tan hermo….que??? hermosa??? Si claro!! Que me pasa? maldita sea!!-dijo brick confundido y molesto

-eh eh brick que te paso?-dijo boomer llegando

-no no no nada –dijo el levantándose del suelo

-jajajaj se callo-burlo butch

-ya cállate-dijo brick

-butch cállate que tu te caíste de las escaleras ahorita-dijo boomer

-jajajaja –burlo brick

-ja-ja-ja …no lo tenias que decir –rio sarcásticamente butch y murmuro las palabras.

**Lau: que tal? Les gusto? Creo que ya esta empezando a surgir el amoooor!! **

**Brick: que amor?? No hay amor!!! Cállate**

**Lau: si claro eso se notaaaa pero yo se que tu me quieres mas a mi *abrazandolo* bricky-kun**

**Brick: nooo otra vez!! Butch salvameee**

**Lau: no puede * butch amarrado en una esquina amordazado* jijiji ya no puedes escaparte brick**

**Brick: loca BOBAAAA!!!**

**Lau: COMO ME LLAMASTE BRICK!!!!???? AHORA SIIII **

**Brick: no espera fue sin querer!!! No no * amarrándolo y amordazándolo en la otra esquina***

**Lau: jejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo chaup!**


	5. del odio al amor hay solo un paso

**Lau: olaaaa!! Como están feliz año nuevo a todos!! Jejeje **

**Brick: boba eso lo debiste de decir antes ¬¬ no ahora BOBA!**

**Lau: brick….**

**Brick: que quieres**

**Lau: ESTAS MUERTOOOO!!!!! VEN PARA ACA COBARDEE!!! *persiguiendo a brick por todas partes***

**Brick: nota: nunca insultar a una loca psicópata con poder sobre ti… no quise no quiseeeee perdonameee*corriendo y lloriqueando***

**Butch: mientras este par de bobos pelean le voy a presentar este Cap!**

**Brick-Lau: A QUIEN LE DICES BOBO(A)?!!!**

**Butch: ¬¬ bueno este capítulo se llama "del odio a el amor hay solo un paso" disfrútenlo bueno chaup voy a calmar esto ¬¬**

-momoko que te pasa???-pregunto miyako viendo a momoko tomando su malteada muy distraídamente

-momoko!!!-dijo kaoru

-momoko!! Tierra llamando a momoko-decía miyako intentando llamarla

_**Mente de momoko**_

_**Que me pasa? Que es esto que siento…? Porque últimamente me importa lo que el haga no entiendo el es mi enemigo!! Siempre me a odiado y yo a el , definivamente odio el dicho " del odio a el amor hay solo un paso" pues yo sere la excepción verdad? Siempre hay un excepción a la regla no? Si es verdad nunca habrá nada entre el y yo nunca nunca!! …. no sabia que el tenia esos ojos tan soñadores y tan comprensivos se veía muy tierno…nunca hubiera imaginado estar asi de cerca de mi enemigo del chico que tanto odio de esa persona que con solo oir su nombre hace que mi todo tiemble y ahora no se, no se que pensar ahh es tan complicado quisiera que que nosotros no nos odiaramos seria mejor si fueramos amigos seriamos amigos tal vez hasta los mejores y hasta tal vez algo mas….**_

Sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar todo y "volvió" en si

-momoko?-dijo kaoru

-sisisis??-dijo momoko

-estas rara, te sucede algo?-pregunto miyako " como es que siempre sabe lo que me pasa?" pensó momoko

-no nada no te preocupes-dijo momoko

-mmm….esta bien ..cuando quieras me puedes contar quien es el chico-dijo miyako

-que chico?!!!-grito momoko sonrojada

-vamos momoko te conozco y se que te gusta alquien y no es luke-dijo miyako , kaoru solo se reia

-no claro que no!! No me gusta brick!!-grito momoko roja y al ver que lo grito salió corriendo de allí

-BRICK!!!?????-gritaron las dos se miraron y todos los de allí solo se estaban riendo

-el que se ria le rompo la cara-amenazo kaoru a todos los presentes y ellos callaron –vamos miyako , vamos a buscarla-dijo kaoru y las dos salieron de allí en su busca

* * *

-butch jajaja adivina quien se enamoro??-dijo boomer molestando

-awwww no me digas que brickitoo-dijo butch molestándolo

-sip jajaja míralo! Esta sonrojado y está muy torpe-dijo boomer

-cállense!! Par de inútiles-dijo brick levantándose sonrojado y saliendo de allí

-jajajaja vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería?-pregunto butch a boomer

-o vamos a conquistar a la cafetería -dijo boomer

-si mejor –dijo butch saliendo con boomer para ir a la cafetería

* * *

-porque? Porque esto… que es que es esto que siento?-decia el pelinaranja caminando con sus manos sobre su cabeza

No muy lejos de allí venia una chica corriendo y llorando y se dirigía hacia donde el estaba se rozaron pero ella siguió derecho por el pasillo sin prestarle atención a ese chico o así parecía

-QUE TE PASA??!!!....estaba llorando?...es esa mo-m-mo-mmo-momoko….-dijo volteándose para ver a la chica-como si me importara…baah!-y siguió caminando

* * *

-maldito brick porque tuviste que venir a este colegio porque porque te tuve que conocer porque tengo que sentir estoo??-dijo momoko sentada al fondo de el pasillo donde no había nada solo que era muy oscuro –porque yo-decía entre sollozos

-momoko-dijo una voz varonil que ella reconocía, ella levanto su cara y se seco las lagrimas con la camisa para ver quien era

-luke?-dijo ella con una voz débil

-no te preocupes momoko ya deja de llorar no importa que yo estoy aquí-dijo luke dándole un abrazo haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco

- como sabias que estaba aquí?-dijo momoko

-brick pues … brick me dijo… no le creía pero se veía tan diferente y tenia una voz de preocupación que le creí y si era verdad –dijo luke dejando de abrazarla

" brick? Brick? Porque brick haría eso por mi …no entiendo es que acaso puede ser que yo le gus… claro que no! Momoko no te hagas falsas ilusiones ,el no te quiere no te necesita mira alfrente tuyo tienes un chico que te gusto es muy guapo es muy cariñoso y También le gustas o eso parece …pero no es el no es el el que yo quiero" pensaba momoko mientras se miraban

-momoko…-dijo luke y bajo su cabeza

-si?-dijo momoko

-me gustas! ME GUSTAS MUCHOO!!-dijo luke declarándose y tomándola por sus brazos para abrazarla

-luke….lo siento….pero no estoy segura de que yo este enamorada de ti-dijo momoko soltándose y hablándole seriamente-pero por favor quiero seguir siendo tu amiga…yo te quiero y la verdad ants me gustaste pero ahora no se estoy confundida

-no te preocupes momoko yo te entiendo te esperare-dijo luke

-gracias luke-dijo momoko

* * *

-brick brick!!-llamo miyako a brick

-que?-dijo brick sin animos

-¿y este que tiene?-le pregunto kaoru a miyako

-quien sabe-dijo miyako-sabes donde esta momoko

-esta con luke-dijo brick

-y donde…idiota!-dijo kaoru pero brick entro al baño dejando a kaoru con las palabras en la boca

-Jejeje por lo menos sabemos que está bien-dijo miyako tenía algo de celos al igual que kaoru

**Butch: ya dejaron de pelear gracias a dios**

**Lau: porque me tenias que amenazar con el!!**

**Butch: Jejeje **

**Lau: bueno ya que ¬¬ lo se lo see algo sentimental Jejeje **

**Brick: . . . **

**Lau: si Jejeje bricky-kun estas enamorado**

**Brick: yo enamorado?!!! Patrañas! **

**Lau: nop de miiii jijiji te amoooo*dándole besitos***

**Brick: nooo quema quemaa **

**Lau: ¬¬ bueno chauuu espero que le haya gustado =) **

**Brick: butchhhh!!!!**

**Butch: lo siento no puedo hacer nada….jijiji bye!!**


	6. porque todos estan tan raros hoy?

**Lau: hoola a todooos!!**

**Brick: ashhh ya empezaste**

**Lau: brick-kun deja de ser tan amargado!!**

**Brick: baah yo no soy amargado que tu seas una loca psicópata y que yo si este cuerdo y hago las cosas pensando no significa que sea amargado.**

**Lau: blablablabla …..como sea me das un abrazo?**

**Brick: ??? Acaso estas loca**

**Boomer: yo te lo doy*abrazando a lau***

**Brick: SUELTALA!! NO LA TOQUES!!!!**

**Butch: abrazooo *abrazandola también***

**Brick: idiotas!!!! Suéltenla …..este cap se llama "¿porque todos están tan raros hoy?" suéltenla!!! Tengo que evitar esto! Nos vemos abaj..maldita sea que no me escuchan!!**

-dueto de inútiles levántense-dijo el pelinaranja zarandeando a dos chicos uno rubio y otro pelinegro

-brick por favor vete y dejanos, nosotros no las arreglamos-dijo boomer

-desde cuando te importa llegar temprano a clase??-dijo butch

-eheh desde c-cuando? Pues….. ahí bueno chao haya ustedes-dijo brick saliendo y tropezándose con el borde de un escritorio

-y este que tiene?? Esta actuando muy raro desde la semana pasada-dijo boomer

-si….tenemos que averiguarlo!! Pero ahora a dormir!-dijo butch acostándose

-mm….esta bien pero creo que debemos preocuparnos por el –dijo boomer –butch?? ….ya se durmió ashh que insensible ……bueno que puedo hacer yo mas que dormir –dijo poniendo el despertador a las cinco y veintiocho y tenían que estar a las y media , eran las cinco y diez de la mañana

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-chicas…bueno entonces nos vemos después de clases en la biblioteca-dijo momoko ya vestida con su uniforme al igual que sus amigas y ya todas se dirigían a sus salone

-si momoko claro!-dijo miyako muy animada

-como pueden estar tan animadas!! Es muy temprano y tengo sueño-se quejaba kaoru

-jajaja chicas las extrañare mucho en clase-dijo momoko abrazándolas y dirigiéndose a su salón que quedaba al otro lado de el de sus amigas

-oye crees que estará bien-dijo miyako preocupada

-sisi claro-dijo kaoru

-esta bien…..-dijo miyako no tan convencida

-oye miyako tranquila es momoko no estamos hablando de otra chica tu sabes como es ella! Además si ella estuviera aquí de seguro nos dijera que no nos preocupemos y la vamos en los recreos-dijo kaoru

* * *

" no se que hacer! Ya pasado una semana después de el incidente con momoko y creo que no puedo evitar sentir esto tengo que hacer algo tengo que hacer algo tengo que actuar yo soy brick el chico de que muchas están enamorada …EXACTO muchas pero ella no es muchas ella es especial no es la típica chica creida o la nerd o simplemente normal no! Ella es especial su forma de caminar de insultarme como adoro cuando se enfada ..porque no había notado esto antes?" pensaba brick mientras que estaba en su salón mirando a la ventana , se abrió la puerta y el vio entrar a la chica mas hermosa de todas bueno a la que lo traía loquito por la que pasaría las noches en vela o dejaría de respirar ,esa chica esa chica era….

-momoko!!-grito, se levanto enseguida y la abrazo

-q-q-ue haces?!!!!-dijo momoko sonrojada

-algo que debi hacer mucho antes momoko no me había dado cuenta antes no me había dado cuenta hasta el dia que te vi te vi por vez primera como eres de verdad soy un tonto al no darme cuenta de esta chica con la que vivía peliando o discutiendo yo creo que era para llamar tu atención o solo por que me gustaba verte de esa forma tan enfada y con tus energias de siempre derrotarme …MOMOKO QUIERO QUE SEAS MIA!! MIA!! SOLO MIA!!-dijo brick con tanta emoción y de verdad que conmovió mucho a momoko pero ella no podía no podía aceptar eso ,sus amigas no se lo perdonarían y lo que ella hizo fue darle una cachetada y salir corriendo.-que hice mal?-dijo algo deprimido .

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-llegamos!!-dijo boomer abriendo la puerta de su salón

-eh?....y los demás-dijo butch viendo solo estaban sus molestosas enemigas

-es temprano no ha venido nadie-dijo miyako dulcemente

"que tierna" pensó boomer

-brick!!!-dijo butch apretando su puño

-sisisi puedes callarte?-dijo kaoru con su cabeza en su escritorio intentando dormir

-no-dijo butch

-ya butch no seas asi Jejeje –dijo boomer intentando calmar el ambiente y que kaoru no le golpeara

-cobarde!...tu crees que a mi me asusta una marimacho como ella-dijo butch pero para su suerte estaba atrás ya despierta y con su puño arriba

-je-je-je cuidado butch-dijo miyako

-eh?..porque…oh no kaoruuuu espera Jejeje no me mates!!! Soy muy joven y bello!!!-gritaba butch por todo el salón

-oye ya kaoru! Mira que momoko esta actuando muy rara y tenemos que hablar sobre eso no perder el tiempo con ellos y que tiene que ver brick en todo esto-dijo miyako

-momoko también-dijo boomer

-como que también??-dijo kaoru

-pues brick esta súper raro , se despierta temprano, se mira mucho al espejo y hasta aveces se sonroja-dijo butch

-oh no!!...no será que…-dijo miyako

-ESTAN SALIENDO?!!!-gritaron los cuatro a unison

* * *

**El timbre sono…**

-oh no tendre que volver me toca-dijo momoko regresando a su salón después de haber huido de su brick **(brick: como que SU brick?? ¬¬) **, llego a la puerta se detuvo a un segundo y respiro hondo y entro

-momoko!! Estas tarde!!-dijo la maestra llamándole la atención

-losiento..-dijo momoko agachando su cabeza

-tome asiento!...si a lado de su compañero brick-dijo la maestra mientras que ella se acercaba tímidamente a su asiento brick le volteo la cara si que estaba molesto

" no te culpo yo también lo estaría lo siento si supiera que yo también…." Pensaba momoko y sacudió la cabeza

-haber quienes serán los delegados de clase este año??...brick te ofreces?-dijo la cincuentona

-si claro!-dijo brick " esto me ayudara a distraerme un poco"pensaba brick

-yo propongo a momoko-dijo un estudiante

-EHHH????!!!-exclamo momoko

-tiene algún problema con eso señorita-dijo la cincuentona amenazadoramente "no quiero tener mas problemas ya tengo suficientes" pensó momoko

-eh eh no señora-dijo momoko

-señorita-corrigio ella

-uh si ya quisieras-murmuro brick pero momoko lo escucho y casi explota de la risa que tenia que hasta se puso colorada

-se siente bien??-pregunto la "señorita" preocupada

-jajajajajajaja si!!... sejajañorita-dijo ella no aguantando la carcajada

-que le parece tan gracioso??-dijo elle molesta

-usted ,que no ve?-dijo brick haciendo que toda la clase se riera

-BRICK , MOMOKO CASTIGADOS!!!! EL RECREO Y CUANDO SE CABEN LAS CLASES NO SALEN HASTA LAS CINCO!!!-grito la maestra-BUENO ENTONCES….levante la mano quien esta de acuerdo que ellos dos sean los delegados, tienes que pensarlo muy bien quieren que ellos san los delegados miren como se comportan-dijo intentando olvidar todo y cada uno de los estudiantes levanto su mano

-solo porque te jugaron una broma-dijo un estudiante en voz alta haciendo que varios soltaran una risita

-señores y señoritas ya basta de la falta de respeto empecemos con la clase!-dijo ella volteándose a el tablero para copiar ejercicios de matematicas

* * *

Se escuchaban risas en todo el salón y era porque a la joven profesora le habían jugando una broma

-quien a sido??? Quienes fueron???-gritaba ella molesta pero todos se reian-miyako como delegada te pido que me digas quienes fueron! O tu recibirás el castigo por el responsable

-mm… pues yo no lo se-mintio miyako haciendo la cara mas santita que podía

-bueno como nadie sabe entonces todos nos quedaremos aquí hasta que aparezcan los culpables-dijo la chica todos se quejaron-silencio! Nadie los mando a hacerme la broma ahora tendrán las consecuencias

-fui yo-se escucho una voz de atrás de kaoru

-BUTCH?...pe-ero-dijo kaoru

-no te preocupes verdecita-dijo el guiñándole el ojo (Verdecita es porque ella usaba siempre accesorios verdes y siempre su gorra verde que no dejaba)

"pero si yo fui la de la broma porque tenias que decir que fuiste tú..Ah noo yo no soy una cobarde quedare como una cobarde pues no!" pensó kaoru

-y yo también-dijo kaoru

-ah pero que lindo, kaoru y butch me lo imagine de butch pero de ti kaoru-dijo la chica

-por favor, no la conoces-murmuro butch

-losiento mucho –dijo kaoru

"uh si hasta la inocente" pensó butch viéndola de reojo eso hizo que kaoru le pegara con el codo

-esta bien están disculpados pero no salvados del castigo así que al finalizar las clases no van a salir se quedan hasta que suene el otro timbre osea hasta las cuatro y media-dijo ella ahora mas tranquila-bueno muchachos todos pónganse a trabajar en hacer alguna pintura abstracta

-si señorita-dijo butch en tono de burla y llevando su mana a la frente como un militar

-assh que inmaduro-dijo ella molesta-los voy a poner a trabajar en pareja! Mmm…butch con miyako , boomer y kaoru, claire con mark, lili con Edward …etc.-dijo la profesora diciendo las parejas

-porque me tiene que tocar con el!!-se quejaron la rubia y la morena

-miyako y kaoru ustedes no se quejen yo se que ustedes no se llevan muy bien con ellos pero tienen que aprender además miyako tu eres delegada y tu kaoru no pudes decir nada porque estas castigada-dijo ella

-ahí esta bien marta-dijo kaoru

-tiene razón señorita pecas-dijo miyako

-porque me tiene que tocar con la barbie-murmuro butch

-ola butch!-dijo miyako alegremente

-ola-dijo el desanimado

-que te pasa??-pregunto miyako

-no te importa-respondio el grosero

-umm…perdón-dijo miyako con los ojos llorosos

-no no espera no llores!!-dijo hablando fuerte y intentando calmarla

-que malo-dijo miyako empezando a llorar

-por favor no llores!!-dijo butch mientras que a miyako se le resbalaban lagrimas el intento calmarla y para eso le dio un abrazo ,todos se voltearon a verlos boomer molesto y kaoru asqueada

-chicos saben que no me gustan las muestras de amor aquí-dijo marta

-je-je-je lo siento era s-o-olo eh eh tu entiendes-dijo butch

-si te entiendo-dijo miyako roja como un tomate

-kaoru cambie con miyako-dijo marta

-p-p-pero yo que tengo que ver en esto!!!-se quejo kaoru ella le mando una mirada que da miedo-si ya se blablá bla estoy castigada-dijo levantándose y cambiando de puesto

-QUE?!!-dijo butch viendo que ella lo miraba como si quisiera decirle algo

-te gusta-dijo kaoru

-de que hablas?-dijo el sin mirar a kaoru solo haciendo su trabajo

-claro que si te gusta miyako-dijo kaoru

-celosa??-dijo butch mirándola

-no!-dijo kaoru mirando hacia otra parte

"porque todo el mundo esta tan raro hoy" pensaba butch

En el mismo salón cerca de la ventana estaban los dos rubios

-miyako te ayudo?-dijo boomer

-claro que no no te preocupes-dijo miyako-tu hermano me pone nerviosa es tan frio

-mmm… o no será que te gusta?-dijo boomer algo celoso

-no no para nada no es mi tipo-dijo miyako

-esta bien….sabes algo no hemos peliado ni nada y tampoco kaoru y butch-dijo boomer

-si es verdad tal vez porque ya no están ni momoko ni brick que eran lo que mas les gustaba eso de peliar a kaoru le gusta pero si le hacen algo y butch no hace nada si no le hacen nada asi que no hay porque peliar casi siempre empezaba todo brick o momoko-dijo miyako

-si ya todo esta mas tranquilo pero asi no es tan divertido pero igual no te confies porque estamos en guerra-dijo boomer

**Lau: Jejeje losiento brick pero te ves tan lindo celoso**

**Brick: . . . *rincón de los emos***

**Butch: dejalo se lo merecía**

**Lau: Jejeje ñ.n pobre bueno saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer esta locura Jejeje chicos despídanse**

**Butch: chao a todos! n.n muchas gracias a **_**romy brujita**__**, muneksita-sama**_** ,**_**xxjaviluxx ,mokona 96,blossy012,angelic-bloddy-night y lau ishtar **_**por sus coments!**

**Boomer: los quiere mucho .boomer y brick**

**Brick: yo no los quiero!!! No escribas por mi!!! **

**Lau: Jejeje tranquilo nos vemos en la próxima sayonara n.n**


	7. porque las mujeres son tan complicadas!

**Lau: olaaa!! T.T entre otra vez a clase nooooo**

**Brick: ja-ja hay tienes**

**Lau: -_- idiota…BUTCH!!**

**Butch: si?**

**Lau: te manda a agradecer romy brujita por el Saludo **

**Butch: de nada fue con mucho gusto ^.^**

**Brick: y yo?? Me dijeron algo???**

**Lau: jeje si….ñ.n**

**Brick: que es??**

**Lau: que te vayas hacer yoga por amargado jajaja **

**Brick: ¬¬ yo no soy amargado!! Cállense!!**

**Lau: ñ.n brick decidido te vas hacer yoga …..en fin mientras brick se sique amargando nuestro queridísimo y sexy amigo nos presentara el cap de hoy**

**Boomer: eh ¿? Quien es ese??**

**Lau: -_- ya te dije antes de empezar que eras tu idiota**

**Boomer: aaah esa era la señal Jejeje bueno este capitulo se llama ¿por que las mujeres son tan complicada?**

-aghh…me imagino que todos se están divirtiendo-murmuro momoko mirando a la ventana , estaban en recreo todos mientras ellos estaban castigados , brick se acerco hacia ella pero momoko se levanto evitándolo y parándose cerca de la puerta

-no me tienes que evitar momoko no te voy a hacer nada-dijo brick

-no te estoy evitando es solo que quería ver si venia la profesora idiota-dijo momoko mirando atreves de una ventanita de la puerta

-si claro momoko…sabes no te tienes que poner asi solo porque te dije que me gustabas-dijo brick

-NO DIGAS ESO CALLATE BRICK!!!-grito momoko llegando hacia donde estaba el para golpearle

-porque te pones asi momoko tranquila …solo besame-dijo brick

-eh eh porque dices eso idiota!!!-dijo momoko completamente roja

-jaja que tierna eres momoko nunca vi a nadie sonrojándose asi solo por la idea …si quieres lo intentamos-dijo brick acercándose

-ya cállate jojo-dijo momoko volteando su cara

-desde cuando tu diciéndome por el apellido?..que rara eres momoko -dijo brick

.:.::_::.:..

-odio haber dicho que fui yo!!!-grito butch

-nadie te obligo-dijo kaoru cruzando sus brazos

-donde diablos esta la profesora-dijo butch

-si no viene me escapo!-dijo kaoru

-si yo tambien-dijo butch

-que envidia que miyako este libre y de seguro también momoko-dijo kaoru

-de miyako si, pero apostar de que a momoko también la castigaron por andar peleando con brick-dijo butch

-dale! Cuando le damos a que no esta castigada!!-dijo kaoru

-que las tres sean nuestras sirvientes!-dijo butch

-bueno y si yo gano que ustedes me sirvan-dijo kaoru decidida

-esta bien…segura Que quieres hacer esto-dijo butch

-si! Segura-dijo kaoru

-bueno serremos la apuesta con un beso-dijo butch

-EEEEEEEEEH??!! PORQUE TIENE QUE SER CON UN BESO!!! QUE ASCO-dijo mas bien grito kaoru

-porque lo recordaremos –dijo butch , solo quería besarla _**( lau: mujeriego!! ¬¬)**_

-esta bien-dijo kaoru "se las cree todas -_-"pensó butch se fueron acercando lentamente tomaron un respiro y cada vez se iban acercando mas, sintieron como sus narices rozaron y luego sintieron como sus labios tocaban los del otro hasta que se besaron –jajaja-rio kaoru

-eh?-dijo butch abriendo sus ojos por la carcajada de kaoru y vio que tenia alfrente un canino –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KAORU!!!

-jajaja que creías que te iba a besar?-dijo kaoru

-maldita sea! Tengo que admitir que estuvo buen-dijo el frunciendo el seño y apretando su puño

..::_::..

-no se que hacer…donde esta momoko..-decia miyako algo triste

-miyako??-dijo un chico

-ah hola boomer…has visto a momoko?-dijo miyako algo deprimida

-ammm..si esta castigada con brick no te preocupes…la verdad yo tampoco tengo que hacer " bueno iba a conquistar pero quien mejor que miyako" quedate conmigo linda-dijo boomer

-esta bien gracias boomer-dijo miyako tomandolo de la mano-eres un gran amigo

"si lo se ..pero te vas a enamorar de mi barbie y ya no pensaras que soy un gran amigo si no un gran novio "pensó boomer

-barbi…miyako quieres…quieres…ir ..a estudiar juntos?-pregunto boomer

-eh eh si claro-dijo miyako-pero advierto no soy buena en clases!

-entonces no! De quien me copi….aprendo! Jejeje entonces que tal si…vamos a tomarnos un refresco?-dijo boomer

-no!! Que aburrido eres boomer!-dijo miyako cosa que dejo a boomer desconcertado

-yoo?? Aburrido!!! Por favor!! Tu seras la aburrida barbie-dijo boomer

-no me digas barbie!!! Sabes que me molesta!!-dijo miyako

-anda ahora la bebe BARBIE va a llorar-burlo boomer

-s-si voy a ll-orar, te i-mporta?? …TE ODIO!!! –dijo miyako saliendo de allí corriendo

-si me importa porque me gustas-murmuro boomer ya cuando ella se había ido-anda porque las mujeres son tan complicadas _**(lau: pq nacimos asi =D)**_

:..::_:::..:

-ya deja de molestarme brick!!!! Porque dices que te gusto y me vives molestando es que acaso eres retardado!!! –dijo momoko estresada

-retardado tu abuela BOBA!!-dijo brick

-andaaa ya cállate brick…mira tengo una idea tu te quedas alla haciendo lo tuyo y yo aquí haciendo lo mio no menciones mi nombre ni me hables gracias-dijo momoko sentándose al otro lado de el

-momi! Momiii-decia el cómo llamándola

-carayyy!!! Que acabe de decir!!!y no me digas asi!!!! Aaaaaa que rabia!!!-gritaba "momi"

-jajajaja –reia el sin parar

-idiota-dijo momoko

:…:::_:::…..:

-de donde sacaste ese perro!!!!-dijo un moreno

-jejeje pues es mio-dijo kaoru

-aquí no se pueden traer animales y menos sarnosso como esos..y además donde lo metiste?-dijo butch asqueado

-NO ES UN SARNOSO!!! Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan niña que te dan miedo los perros y lo metí en mi mochila …que crees que traigo..¿maquiilaje? porfavor quien me crees-dijo kaoru

-la verdad no crei que tenias maquillaje porque las MACHORRAS como tu no tiene eso-dijo butch levantando la voz en la palabra machorra

-ahora si colmaste mi paciencia!!!....BUGI ATACALO!!!!-grito kaoru haciendo que el perro empezara a morderle lo zapatos y el como buen cobarde corriendo por todo el

_**Lau: que tal?? Les gusto!? Espero que si jeje **_

_**Brick: si esta genial genial me encanto**_

_**Lau: O.O te sientes bien¡???**_

_**Butch: jajaja recuerda que lo mandaste a yoga**_

_**Lau: aaaaaaaaa verdad!! Buajajaja gracias romy brujita por tu ayuda jajaja**_

_**Brick: me portare bien de ahora en adelante si no me mandas mas alla por favor!! La instructora esta mas loca que tu!! Y eso ya es mucho**_

_**Lau: -_- gracias ¬¬**_

_**Brick: sabes que es verdad**_

_**Boomer: si mandas saludos no te mandan**_

_**Brick: saludos a todos muchas gracias por todo blablá los quiere "como no, sueñen"**_

_**Lau: Jejeje un avance ñ.n, bueno lastimosamente no voy a poder actualizar rápido porque ya entre a clase T,T y a comienzos de febrero voy de viaje yupiiii..pero prometo que cuando vuelva actualizare con mas inspiración ¡! =)**_


	8. eres atractiva para MI

**Lau: olaaa!! Si ya se me demore una eternidad , perdón por eso**

**Brick: noo, yo ya staba haciendo fiesta!**

**Butch: si claro , si le llamas fiesta a " cuando va a volver la estraño" te creo jajaja**

**Boomer: jajaja mas!**

**Lau: sabia que me ibas a estrañar bricky-kun! * abrazandolo***

**Brick: anda otra vez no!!**

**Lau: este cap se llama "atractiva para mi" espero que les guste! Nos vemos abajo **

**-**oye momoko! Te quería decir que en verdad no me gustas solo te estaba molestando te digo para que no te ilusiones ..bueno chao – escuchaba momoko el mensaje de voz grabado en su celular , últimamente lo escuchaba mucho cada vez que estaba sola y sentía una dolor en el corazón cada vez que lo hacia.

-holaaa momi!!-grito kaoru entrando derrepente y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando-ey que te sucede?

-ah no nada solo tenia un mugre en mi ojo jaja mira ya esta ,estoy mejor-dijo limpiadose la cara con la manga de la camisa

-mm…ok, ah bueno te venia a decir que están organizando una excursión y nos inscribi jeje –dijo kaoru

-si esta bien, espero que no hayan insectos-dijo momoko

-es en una bosque jeje-dijo kaoru

-bueno ya que-dijo momoko suspirando no tenia animos de nada

-ok… te dejo sola voy a buscar a miyako-dijo kaoru

-si ves –dijo la pelinaranja

…..:.:..:::….:.:

-ey brick a donde vas?-dijo boomer

-por ahí-dijo el

-oye se suponía que íbamos a buscar chicas-dijo butch

-ya no estaban saliendo con clara y lara?-dijo brick

-y?-dijo boomer- vamos brick somos los chicos mas codiciados de la escuela! Y además tu eres el que tiene mas novias de todos nosotros-

-si fhe pero ya deje eso ,ahora estoy buscando una nueva afición..háganme un favor y me dejan solo-dijo brick dejándolos atrás

-enserio tiene algo ese chico!-dijo boomer

-hmm….si , vamos con kaoru y miyako?-dijo butch

-eh si vamos…brick nos matara-dijo boomer

-no creo que se entere-dijo butch

-ok..-dijo boomer empezando a caminar junto con butch

….::…:::…::…::…

-miyako, momoko esta mal .. esta sufriendo y siempre tiene ese celular no lo deja solo y aveces empieza allorar derrepente-dijo kaoru

-esos síntomas son de la enfermedad de el amor-dijo miyako

-si, pero de quien?...luke no es-dijo kaoru

-vamos kaoru te creía mas lista-dijo butch llegando con boomer

-ey ustedes que? nos están siguiendo?-dijo miyako

-como lo adivinaste??! ..no-dijo boomer

-es obvio momoko se muere por brick y brick también pero son un par de idiotas que no lo admiten-dijo butch

-y que dicen si los unimos?-dijo miyako

-sisisi!-dijo kaoru

-pero como no estamos en el mismo salón-dijo el rubio

-sabes la excursión que están haciendo?..bueno haganmos que se pierdan los dos en el bosque! Y que en todo estén juntos-dijo butch

-BUEN PLAN!-dijo kaoru

-dale! Entonces el viaje es…?-dijo boomer

-el próximo fin de semana-dijo miyako

-me parece bien.. entonces vamos a comer?-dijo kaoru

-dañaria nuestra reputación-dijo butch

-pff cual reputación?-dijo miyako en tono burlon

-somos ENEMIGOS!-dijo boomer

-no, momoko y brick son enemigos!-dijo kaoru

-es cierto..vamos entonces-dijo boomer caminando junto a ella-tu no vas butch?

-eheh –dijo butch pensando antes de escoger "al diablo" pensó-si , espérenme-

…:::..:::..::…

Golpearon la puerta de la habitación..

-ya voy-dijo una chica abriendo la puerta, una visita inesperada-brick?

-si ..puedo pasar?-dijo el

-sisi claro-dijo abriendo totalmente la puerta-que haces aquí?

-bueno te vine a agradecer por ayudarme en ingles-dijo brick

-ah no ,no fue nada-dijo ella

-vamos , momoko jojo yo se que si lo fue ,enseñarle a el chico que odias mas en todo el mundo-dijo brick

-mira .. ya te puedes ir-dijo momoko

-no quiero!-se rehuso brick

-no se ni porque me molesto en tratarte bien, porque tu no entiendes cuando la gente no tiene ganas de verte cuando solo se quiere tirar a llorar en el suelo!-dijo momoko y se le resbalaban lagrimas en las mejillas , esa visita la había puesto débil el chico que grabo ese mensaje en su teléfono que solo jugo con sus sentimientos , pero ella aun decía que no le gustaba.

-momoko!!! Ya deja de llorar!-dijo brick

-no quiero!! Lárgate no te quiero ver mas! Ya se porque te odio tanto eres un imbécil! Te odio te odio te odio y siempre lo haré!-gritaba con muchas fuerzas mientras las lagrimas salian mas y mas

-momoko por favor habíamos dicho que no íbamos a pelear mas-dijo brick

-porfavor!! Eso es imposible LARGATEEE!!!-dijo momoko

-CALMATE MOMOKO!-grito el sosteniéndola de los hombros y luego la abrazo

-no, no hagas esto te odio te odio…-decia momoko y su voz cada vez se debilitaba mas dándoles golpes en su espalda cosa que no dolia ya que le pegaba sin fuerza

-seguimos siendo enemigos …pero no niego que eres atractiva para mi-susurro brick en su oído dejándola pasmada y dejando de llorar el se fue dejando a una confusa momoko

"seguimos siendo enemigos..pero no niego QUE ERES ATRACTIVA PARA MI" eso quedo sonando en su cabeza

-brick!!-grito abriendo la puerta de su cuarto ,el volteo-prepárate seguiremos peleando imbécil!-

-jajajaja lo se! Pero sabes que te ganare-dijo poniéndose las manos en su cabeza y riendo mientras se alejaba mas y mas

-algunas cosas nunca cambian-murmuro momoko para ella mismo cerrando la puerta y tirándose en la cama con una gran sonrisa

**Lau: que tal?...les gusto? Espero que si… ya quiero que momoko y brick sean novios!!! Por otra parte ya se ve amor entre butch y kaoru y miyako con boomer no se quedan atrás**

**Brick: porfavor!! Deja tu tema de amor ahí no hay amor!!**

**Butch: ya admítelo te gusta momoko..no lo puedes negar!**

**Boomer: hay amor en el aire no, brick?**

**Brick: shhhh no se metan!**

**Lau: shhhh tu bobo!**

**Brick: jajajaja estrañe eso!...saludos a todos nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	9. situaciones incomodas

**Lau: hi!! hola!! Hallo!!! oi!! konichiwa!!!salve!!salut!! o cualquier otro idioma Jejeje**

**Brick:RARA!! **

**Lau: gracias =) lo raro es único lo único es especial lo especial destaca y lo que destaca es lo mejor! :)**

**Brick: sisis como no!**

**Boomer: "salut,cooment allez-vous"**

**Lau: . . .**

**Butch: significa hola como estas -_-**

**Lau: jajaja gracias no entendía :p**

**Brick: pedazo de ignorante!**

**Lau: cállate idiota! Se dos idiomas y me están enseñando portugués asi que shhhh!**

**Brick: guaooo ingles , español y ahora portugués pff yo se ingles, español, francés, italiano, alemán y japonés ja!**

**Lau: me importa?!! No**

**Butch: mientras ellos se pelean por idiomas, yo les presentare el cap. de hoy ,se llama " situaciones incomodas!"**

**Boomer: yo se dialectos jajajaja chupaa!!**

**Brick: ya cállate no te metas**

**Lau: quien llamo sapo?**

**Boomer: T.T nos vemos abajo**

-hey hey puff espérame un momento-dijo brick llamando a momoko

-no idiota ya deja, no te voy a prestar mi tarea eres el ultimo ser que le prestaría la tarea en todo el universo-dijo momoko siguiendo caminando hacia el salón

-eres el ultimo extraterrestre al que yo le pediría-murmuro brick

-ja-ja-ja te escuche-rio sarcásticamente

-oye pero enserio de enemigo a enemigo plis-suplico brick alcanzándola y poniéndose a su lado

-no!-dijo momoko ignorándolo

-bueno entonces…jajaja-dijo brick cogiéndole su maletín

-noooo brick eyy enserio!!-grito momoko

-chaup perdedora-dijo empezando a correr

-brick!!! Imbécil!!-grito ella detrás de el

…:::….::::..:

-oye miyako cual era la tres de el examen?-pregunto un chico muy guapo a miyako

-no se –dijo miyako

-por cierto…-dijo sonrojándose

-que sucede Mike?-pregunto miyako

-hoy estas ocupada?-pregunto el nervioso

-si!, va a salir conmigo, algún problema?-dijo boomer apareciendo derrepente los dos se sorprendieron tanto Mike como miyako

-esto..perdón no sabía que estabas saliendo con alquien, y menos con boomer-dijo Mike lo ultimo lo murmuro

-pues ahora lo sabes! No quiero verte cerca ella!-dijo boomer receloso Mike se volvió a su puesto y ahora boomer también

-boomer que fue todo eso?-susurro miyako a boomer, el solo lo ignoro mirando haica otra parte rojo, tenia mucha pena por lo que había ocurrido

En el otro lado de ese mismo salón….

-kaoru! Psss kaoru-susurraba butch a kaoru pero ella no escuchaba

" mm.. si a mas b es c entonces b mas c es…. Hmmm alquien me llama? Mmm…butch?"

-que?-dijo volteándose

-no voltees!!!-dijo butch

-que quieres?!!!-susurro kaoru despaldas

-quieres ir a patinar hoy conmigo?-pregunto butch

-si , pero déjame terminar el examen!-dijo kaoru volviéndose a "concentrar"

-señorita power usted es la única que falta..estudio?-pregunto la maestra a kaoru

-la primera es d-susurro-butch a kaoru-la segunda e y la tercera 200-

-si ya termine…gracias-dijo kaoru lo ultimo se lo dijo a butch

:::….::…::

-por favor brick vamos tarde a clase!-suplicaba momoko atravez de la puerta de el baño de los chicos

-entra y buscame igual no hay nadie jajja-dijo brick " ella no se atreve" pensó

-bueno!!-dijo momoko pateando la puerta y entrando

-eh eh que haces!!-dijo brick "mierda"pensó

-ahora si dámelo!!-dijo ella él lo escondió en su espalda e hizo que si querer estuvieran muy cerca, brick se quedo mirándola a los ojos y detallo su cuerpo , era grande ya no era una niña tenia cuerpo de mujer, ella al ver que la miraba se quedo mirándolo sus miradas se cruzaron ahora se estaban acercando lentamente por alguna razón ninguno de los dos se detenia

"que haces momoko!!" pensó momoko sin detenerse

"nonono brick deten esto, que te sucede?? mierda no me puedo detener …"pensó el

Se abrió la puerta

-ejem…-alquien tocio , rápidamente ellos se apartaron estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, pero no paso nada

-butch…jejeje-rio nerviosa momoko cogió su maleta y se fue allí como un tomate

-eh yo también me tengo que ir je tengo clases-dijo brick rojo

-eee!! Picaro tu te me quedas aquí-dijo butch deteniéndolo

-que quieres?-dijo brick sonrojado por lo de ahorita

-que fue lo que paso? Jajaja si no hubiera llegado se besan jajaja la verdad hacen buena pareja-dijo su amigo

-ya cállate, ni una palabra de esto!-dijo brick

-si como tu digas-dijo butch entrando a un baño " jajaja como no" pensó el

-chao me tengo que ir-dijo brick saliendo

:…:.:::…..:::….

Sono el timbre de cambio de clase en ese momento boomer no sabia donde meterse para uqe miyako no le preguntara

-boomer…-dijo miyako dirigiéndose a su puesto

-dime?-dijo sonrojado

-que fue lo de ahorita?-dijo miyako

-pues si hoy vas a salir conmigo …a estudiar no te acuerdas?-dijo boomer mintiendo

-eh no , no soy boba enserio-dijo miyako cruzando los brazos " me descubrió! Maldita sea" pensó boomer

-bueno es que me han dicho que ese chico es malo que se aprovecha de chicas indefensas y yo te quería oriteger.. losiento-dijo "llorando" si hubiera en esos momentos un premio a el mejor actor se lo ganaría

-no , muchas gracias no llores o me haras llorar-dijo abrazandolo con los ojos lloroso

-gracias, por comprenderme-dijo boomer acercándola mas a el _**(lau:pervertido ¬¬)**_

Al otro lado de el salón..

-jaja a que no adivinas a quien vi en el baño?-dijo butch

- a hombres? –dijo kaoru

-no , tu amiga y brick en una escena romántica, estaban a punto de besarse –dijo butch , kaoru rio como loca

-despues dice que no le gusta-dijo kaoru

-mas!, Se nota que están mas tragados!-dijo butch

-tragados?-pregunto kaoru

-enamorados locamente-dijo butch

-ok! Oye y alfin vamos a salir esta tarde..a patinar-especfico kaoru

-ehmm si después te invito a comer-dijo butch algo nervioso

-sisis gracias!!-dijo kaoru feliz , butch se tranquilizo-porque haces esto por mi?

-la razón por la que hago esto?-dijo butch

-si, porque eres tan repentinamente amable-dijo la verdecita

-bueno ..pues eso es porque el amor te hace ser amable-dijo butch

-aahh osea que te gusta alquien ututuiiii-molesto kaoru _**(lau: para mi eso fue un clara indirecta!!!)**_

-jejeje si…-dijo butch tragando saliva

-bueno y quien…-interrumipida por la maestra

-a sus puestos chicos y chicas-dijo la señora pecas

"quien lo diría salvado por una profesora" pensó butch relajándose

**Lau: hola otra vez!! Este cap. Me gusto mucho porque se nota mas el amor! Espero que a ustedes también**

**Brick: si!! El amorrr!!!, NO**

**Lau: nunca te puedes alegrar por nada T.T**

**Butch: al fin quien gano?**

**Lau:T.T**

**Brick:T.T**

**Boomer: yop!!!**

**Brick-lau: el sapo!! **

**Boomer: shhhh ardidos!!**

**Brick: nos vemos en otro capitulo de locura n.n**


	10. amigo de la infancia

**Brick: hola!! Como están? Los extrañe!!**

**Lau:0.o nunca pensé escuchar eso de ti brick, te sientes bien??**

**Butch: jajaja es que se encontró ayer a su profesora de yoga! Jajaja**

**Boomer: awwww quedo traumado jaja**

**Lau: ñ.n se lo merecía **

**Brick: T.T TE AMOO LAU**

**Lau: yo tambien( nunca pense que lo diria o.0) * abrazandolo***

**Brick: no me mandes mas alla porfavor T.T**

**Lau: si te portas bien y eres amable * brick se fue a el rincón de los emos* ñ.n es por tu propio bien**

**Boomer: mientras brick esta emo ..butch te concedo los honores**

**Butch: siempre me toca a mi -_- *cara asesina de parte de lau* jeje aunque eso me gusta n.n **

**Lau: se llama **_**"amigo de la infancia"**_**Nos vemos abajo! ;D**

Eran las 8 de la mañana , era el dia de la excursión y esta salía a la tarde ya que querían explorar de noche.

-miyako , me ayudas a organizar mi maleta?-pregunto kaoru

-si!! Yupi yo te ayudo-dijo tan animada como siempre

-gracias-dijo kaoru

-oye momoko, ya hiciste tu maleta?-pregunto miyako

-ah si ya la hice ,las estoy esperando para ir a desayunar-dijo momoko

-oh muchas gracias momo-dijo kaoru empezando a meter las cosas junto con miyako

"beso beso beso beso" esa era la palabra que momoko tenia estancada en su cabeza y no la dejaba pensar con claridad

::::…::…::..

-chicos levántense!-dijo el moreno levantando a dos perezosos de su cama

-mmm. . .-murmuro brick unas otras cosas inentendibles

-mi amor vuelve a mi!!-gritaba boomer en su sueño

-no quiero saber lo que sueña ese pervertido-dijo butch- me va a tocar de otra forma o sino me quedare sin desayuno ejem….BRICKYYY-KUNN!!!!! ; MIYAKO ESTA AQUIII!!-lo que esta en mayúscula lo grito

-MALDITA SEA CLARA NO ME DIGAS ASIII!!!!!-grito levantándose derrepente ( clara era su madre siempre lo llamaba asi y a el le molestaba)

-DONDE??!!!- dijo cayendo a el suelo y obviamente levantándose

-jajajaja estuvo bueno-rio secándose una lagrima de felicidad

-maldito butch-dijeron los dos apretando el puño

-no hay que maldecir chicos!-dijo butch

-ya cállate, que querías?-dijo brick cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos

-vamos a desayunar , hoy es la excursión y después nos quedamos sin desayuno –dijo butch

-bueno , vamos!-dijo boomer empezando a caminar detenido por brick y butch

- a donde vas sin bañarte? Ya nuestros días de puercos pasaron-dijo butch

-a la ducha-amenazo brick con el puño cerrado

-jeje si ya voy-dijo entrando a la ducha y empezándose a bañar

-apurate que después vengo yo-dijo brick

-si no te apuras el agua te saldrá helada-amenazo butch desde afuera

:::….::::::…

-yumii se ve rico el buffet de desayuno!!-dijo miyako tomando un plato

-si !! viva el tocino –dijo kaoru cogiendo tocino con huevos

-solo vas a coger fruta miyako?-dijo momoko

-si yumiii!! Quieres?-dijo miyako

-no gracias yo paso…yo voy a coger mi cereal de siempre-dijo momoko cogiendo su cereal y echándole la leche

-como pueden llenarse con eso??-dijo kaoru

-pues si como todo eso me engordo! Claro como tu siempre te quedas con ese peso y tragas lo que quieras-dijo momoko

-jajaja igual que importa-dijo kaoru cogiendo mas tocino

-te odio jajaja-dijo momoko pasándole por a lado para ir a sentarse a una mesa

-chicas miren!-dijo una chica señalando a la entrada, todas voltearon a ver hasta momoko, miyako y kaoru, se trataba de sus enemigos

-guaooo-suspiraron las tres asombradas , los tres estaban muy limpios, tenían el pelo alborotado pero en una forma que se les veía bien. Brick tenia unos jeans con una camisa roja y unos lentes , boomer tenia unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul acompañada de una linda chaqueta de cuero y para finalizar estaba butch con una bermuda debajo de las rodillas con una camisilla verde que dejaba ver sus hermosos músculos y tenia un lindo reloj que le daba un toque sexy

-porque todas nos miran-susurro brick a butch

-porque estamos buenos-susurro boomer a brick

-jajaja-rieron bajo los tres caminando por el pasillo de la cafetería y todos les abrían paso , las chicas babeando bueno casi todas o no lo admitían.

-que idiotas como si se vieran bonitos ,ni asi pasan-dijo momoko _**(lau: si claro ¬¬)**_

-mas, disque arreglándose ja-ja igual se ven feos-dijo kaoru que no dejaba de observar a butch

-a mi me parece se ven lindos-dijo miyako; mirada asesina departe de momoko

-hola chicas-dijo el rubio sentándose junto a miyako

-que hacen aquí?-dijo momoko mirándo como se sentaban boomer y butch a lado de sus amigas pero ella ni protestaban

-somos amigos-dijo butch

-QUE?!!!-grito momoko

-si, el problema es entre tu y brick-dijo boomer

-esta bien chicas si quieren estar con ellos yo me voy para otra mesa, y tu brick no vas a decir nada!? Tus amigos te dejan tirado!!-dijo momoko

-ya yo me resigne y además es verdad-dijo el siguiendo su camino hacia otra mesa al igual que momoko levantándose de allí con su desayuno hacia la de al lado.-te puedes sentar conmigo momoko, claro si tu lo deseas- dijo el en la mesa de a lado

-contigo?!! Ja!-dijo momoko metiéndose una cucharada a su boca

-hey! Hola momo-chan!!-dijo un chico dirigiéndose a la mesa de momoko

-tu quien eres?-pregunto momoko

-que?! no me reconoces? Soy yukito Sakamura-dijo el chico

-em….-recordando

_***Flash back***_

_**-eres mi mejor amiga por siempre-dijo un chico peliblanco,ojos azules y tez blanca parecía americano**_

_**-te extrañare mucho!! –dijo la chica de pelinaranja de aproximadamente siete años **_

_**-pero momoko te olvidaras de mi?-pregunto el**_

_**-no yukito no lo hare!! –dijo ella con los ojos llorosos**_

_**-ojala porque yo nunca lo hare!! Te prometo que algún dia volveré de nueva york , regresare por ti prométeme que serás mi novia-dijo yukito**_

_**-si yuki te amo t-te amo mucho!!-dijo abrazándolo entre sollozos **_

_**-yo también-dijo yuki mientras una lagrima le corría por su mejilla**_

_**Y se fue…**_

_**Una semana después..**_

_**-momoko! Ven te llama yukito desde nueva york-dijo su madre**_

_**-eh..hola-dijo ella contestando el teléfono**_

_**-hola momoko!!! –dijo yukito desde el teléfono**_

_**-eh eh un pregunta-dijo momoko**_

_**-si?-dijo yuki**_

_**-quien eres?-dijo momoko**_

_**-COMO QUE QUIEN SOY!!! SOLO A PASADO UNA SEMANA!! Y YA TE OLVIDAS DE TU NOVIOO!!-grito desde el teléfono**_

_**-eh mami en el teléfono hay un niño raro mejor cuelgo-dijo momoko**_

_**-NO!! NO CUELGUES MOMOKO!!!....- colgó**_

_**-emm.. yukito ese nombre me suena-momoko-bueno ya que mejor hago mis tareas**_

_***Fin flash back***_

-Jejeje aaah ese yukito-dijo momoko

-si regrese por ti te amo!!-dijo yukito abrazandola.

Sakamura yukito: pelo blanco, ojos azules claros , alto , tez blanca y la misma edad de momoko tiene un aire a chico encantador y un olor glorioso ; regreso de estados unidos por momoko la chica que le gusta desde pequeño.

-me asfixio!-dijo ella

-porque comes sola?-dijo yuki

- eh eso no importa-dijo momoko sacudiendo sus brazos

-esta bien ahora siempre estare contigo-dijo el alegremente, dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla

::.::..:….:

-y ese tio que se trae!!!!-dijo brick furioso apretando el vaso que tenia-tengo que hacer algo

" ahh brick es tan lindoo" pensaban las chicas de las otras mesas babeando por el.

-uh oh brick esta furioso-dijo boomer

- que chico mas guapo!-dijo miyako

-parece gay-dijo butch celoso de cómo kaoru lo miraba

-naah, es simpatico-dijo kaoru. Ahora boomer y butch también estaban enojados

:::….:.:::

Brick se levanto de su mesa y se acerco hacia donde estaban momoko y el chico encantador.

-DEJALA EN PAZ ELLA ES MIA!!-grito brick a yukito

-b-r-i-c-k-dijo momoko sonrojada y asombrada. El se volteo con furia hacia donde momoko la agarro de la mano y la acerco dándole un beso. Cosa que dejo a todos pasmado : sus amigos estaban asombrados pero algo alegres al igual que kaoru y miyako , los chicos de el lugar estaban sorprendidos algo celosos de el beso y por ultimo las chicas que estaban furiosas y recelosas ah y no olvidemos a yukito que estaba que explotaba de los celos y la rabia.

**Brick: UN BESO!!! 0.O *sonrojado***

**Lau: jijiji sipi! Uh oh creo que momoko se enfadara **

**Butch: se enfadara pero a ella le gusta jajaja todos sabemos que le gusta**

**Boomer: maldito yukito!! Como se atreva hacerle algo a miyako y si intenta acercarse lo matoo **

**Lau: jaja tranquilos todos jajja trio de celosos!! Aunque eso es lindo en los hombres *babeando* ah por cierto!! **_** Acheron13**_** te manda saludos butch que estas bueno jajaja es verdad**

**Butch: muchas gracias tu también debes ser muy guapa **_**magaly**_** n.n , igual a todas las lectoras las quiero mucho sigan fieles a este fic jajaja chao o debo decir sayonara n.n**

**Boomer: adiós chicas guapas…llámenme!**

**Brick: cerdos pervertidos conquistadores!, Llámenme a mi también!!**

**Lau: bakas ¬¬ buenooo en fin chaoo a todas y si hay todos también , nos vemos pronto! **** ;D **


	11. Adios o no?

_**Lau: yupiiii! volviii**_

_**Brick: ohh nooo T.T**_

_**Lau:¬¬**_

_**Boomer :ñ.n Jejeje que bien**_

_**Lau: gracias boomer tu si me entiendes **___

_**Brick: baah**_

_**Butch: como se llama el cap. de hoy?**_

_**Lau: esto…..emmm aun no se! :P**_

_**Brick: -_-**_

_**Boomer :ya se! Ponle Adios…. O no?**_

_**Lau: sii me gusta :=)**_

"que que haceees?"pensó momoko

-mmm…..-dijo sonrojada momoko después del beso

-si?-dijo brick

-oooh!-dijeron todos pendientes de lo que iba a decir

abrió su boca para decir algo pero se retracto y salió corriendo de allí.

-espera! Momoko!-grito brick antes de que ella saliera ,pero ella solo corrió mas rápido

-ves lo que haces! –dijo yukito , brick corrió de tras de ella

:::..::….

"no se que hacer! Que le digo….pero no entiendo nada , necesito ayuda….se supone que me odia pero le gusto?" pensaba momoko sentada en las gradas de el campo de futbol

-momoko….-dijo brick , ella se sorprendió y quiso correr mas pero el la agarro-hablemos

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!-dijo momoko

-si, hablemos de lo que sientes-dijo brick

-de que siento? Pues yo no …..-dijo momoko pero no pudo terminar la frase y agacho su cabeza, sabia muy bien que era mentira

-tu no que?..-dijo brick-no sientes nada..?

-pues…no!-mintio ella mirando hacia otra parte

-esta bien , no lo intentare mas…hice lo que pude , adiós momoko-dijo brick caminando.

-eeem….NO!-dijo momoko

-que?-se volteo el

-NO…s vemos ,eso jijiji-dijo ella nerviosa

-amm..claro-dijo el deprimido caminando lejos de allí.

:::….::..

-pobre brick debe estar deprimido…esta claro que fue un rechazó-dijo boomer

-jajaja mas! Creo que hasta vi cara de asco en la cara de momoko-dijo butch

-no la culpo!-dijo kaoru

-oigan no sean malos pobrecito-dijo miyako

"aww que tiernaa x3" pensó boomer

-tienes razón miyako-dijo boomer-que malos son! *Hmph*

-callate boomer , que ya te vi haciendo apuestas con la otra mesa para ver si lo rechazaba o no –dijo butch

-Jejeje bueno por lo menos aposte que lo rechazo!, dinero fácil!–dijo boomer

-boomer….-dijo miyako molesta

-si barb...digo*glup* miyako-dijo boomer asustado

-eres muy malo! No me hables hasta que te disculpes con brick-dijo miyako levantándose de la mesa

-p-p-pero! Te doy una parte del dinero!-dijo boomer

-no quiero eso!-dijo miyako

-pa-para donde vas?-dijo boomer

-pues a consolar a brick , ya que no lo haces tu y menos butch-dijo miyako saliendo de la puerta de la cafetería

-creo que alquien se enojo….-burlo butch

-ya callense los dos! Par de tortolitos-dijo boomer

-pfff-bufaron los dos sonrojados

-hola boomer…-dijo una chica acompañada de otras dos

-hola –dijo el

-te hicimos este almuerzo , para cuando vallas a la excursión espero que te guste cada una lo hicimos con mucho amor para ti-dijo la castaña

-muchas gracias chicas-dijo boomer aceptando los tres almuerzos, ellas se devolvieron a su mesa riendo como tontas

-epa disque el rompecorazones-dijo butch

-jajaja-rio kaoru

-para que veas! Yo no me conformo con una-dijo boomer refiriéndose a kaoru

-idiota –dijo kaoru entendiendo la indirecta

-butch….-dijo una chica acercándosele

-si?-dijo el

-te hice unas galletas…espero que te gusten-dijo la peli celeste

-emm…gracias..-dijo aceptándolas ,ella se alejo de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-pfff patético-dijo kaoru

-celosita ,kaoru?-dijo boomer

-yo jajaja que risa me da boomer-dijo kaoru

-estan muy ricas..!-dijo butch , kaoru le mando una mirada asesina-QUEEE?

-jajaja nada butch , kaoru y yo nos entendemos.. verdad?- dijo boomer guiñándole el ojo

"maldito baka "pensó apretando el puño

:::….::..

_Toc toc_

_-_eh! Ya voy-dijo el chico abriendo la puerta-emmm…miyako?...boomer no esta aquí

-no, no vengo por boomer-dijo miyako

-entonces?-dijo brick-emmm…yo no soy tu amigo y la verdad no quiero serlo

-es que , se que te sientes mal … lo siento mucho , la verdad a ella también le gustas es solo que no sabe como decirlo-dijo miyako

-pfff no sientas lastima por mi! igual ya no voy hacer nada por momoko no me importa, si no me quiere que le puedo hacer-dijo sentando se en la cama y miyako se le sento a su lado

-es que el problema es que si te quiere! Ella te ama , solo tienes que darle tiempo porque hace poco ustedes peleaban a cada rato y este es un cambio muy brusco para ella además tu la conoces nunca admitiría algo por ti , pero si la conquistas y demuestras que cambiaste deseguro te lo dira –dijo miyako apoyando su mano en el hombro de el pelinaranja

-gracias miyako..aun no entiendo porque eres tan buena conmigo si yo no ….te trato bien…-dijo brick

-no te preocupes brick ese es tu trabajo, no?-dijo miyako con una dulce sonrisa

:::::….

"que hago, que se supone que diga…..ese bakaa! Me confunde y me hace dudar hasta de mii! Que hago, me siento mal…me duele el corazón quiero llorar me siento muy mal "pensaba momoko tirada en su cama escuchando "my most precious treasure" de girldemo que la verdad no la ayudaba mucho con su animo. " solo voy a dejar de pensar en eso…no ire a esa excursión no quiero estar con el y menos por 2 días mas…creo que lo mejor será irme de aquí , ahora quede como la mala frente a la escuela…adiós"

"_Chicas…cuando lean esto tal vez ya no este aquí…" _empezó a escribir momoko

::….:::….

-gracias miyako…emmm..Creo que ya es hora de la excursión vamos a el autobús-dijo brick cogiendo sus cosas con miyako , ya miyako había dejado sus cosas en el autobús..como siempre responsable.

-vale vamos!-dijo ella y caminado fuera de la habitación

Luego todos se encontraron en los autobuses se sentaron como los profesores lo habían asignado , todo estaba perfecto, ya casi llegaban a el lugar , todos los buses iban alegres, las personas cantando y aplaudiendo.

:…::

Ya momoko había terminado su carta, estaba empacando, el colegio se veía muy grande cuando no había nadie en el

-que grande….-dijo ella caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno-tal vez este exagerando….pero ya no me siento cómoda aquí , extrañare todos los recuerdos vividos ,las peleas , a luke …a todos a las chicas más que todo pero estarán bien ..Siempre lo están estoy orgullosas de ellas consiguieron el amor y nuevas amistades.

"nuevas amistades…es eso lo que yo no tengo…" pensó mientras corria por el campo de futbol y hizo una medialuna ,sonrio al finalizarla –nunca pensé en lograrla…..creo que ya es hora ..me tengo que ir…- recorrió su habitación por ultima vez y acomodo su cama y agarro sus cosas , camino por el largo pasillo con algunas lagrimas rodando por su mejilla , sabia que lo iba a extrañar.. al llegar a la gran entrada del colegio se dio la vuelta y miro su colegio por ultima vez …no aguanto su ganas de llorar , se limpio la cara con su manga y siguió caminando.

-MOMOKOOO!-

Ella se detuvo…escucho una voz a lo lejos, se dio la vuelta rápidamente , realmente estaba sorprendida.

-BRICKK!-dijo ella , unas lagrimas se le salieron

-no te vayas momoko! –le dijo desesperado cerca de ella –NO TE VAYAAS!

-qu-que haces aquí?-dijo ella sorprendida

-cuando me di cuenta que no estabas en el autobús supe que ibas hacer algunas estupidez..te estuve buscando por toda la escuela….hasta que te encontré, no te dejare ir momoko , no si puedo impedirlo!-dijo brick tomándole las manos.

-BRICK! Te amo , te amo te amo te amo-dijo ella , muchas lagrimas se le resbalaban por las mejillas ,estaba algo sonrojada , pero no le importo ; derrepente empezó a llover momoko se le tiro , cayeron al suelo los dos -…te amo…- le susurro en el oído y le dio un beso a brick , por fin todo estaba en calma , los dos estaban felices , desde ese dia todo era diferente…

-brick idiotaaa! Dame eso-grito momoko…creo que no ¬¬ siguen igual

-no te lo dareee! Jajaja-corria brick por el pasillo

-eeeh ellos nunca cambian…-dijo butch

-ni aunque sean novios ¬.¬ -dijo boomer

-jaja que creen? Que una chica va a cambiar por ustedes? Ni se crean!-dijo kaoru guiñando el ojo

- cierto! Baaakaaa!-dijo miyako pegándole a boomer y kaoru aprovecho para pisar a butch , ellas salieron corriendo.

-eeeeh! Miyako!/kaoru! Te atrapareee!-gritaron los dos persiguiendo a kaoru y a miyako.

14 años después…

-jajaja a que no es tiernaa?-dijo una mujer pelinaranja a su esposo

-si que linda , los felicito es hermosa!-dijo el

-gracias momoko, brick; y tu hermana suzume? –dijo una mujer rubia a un pequeño niño de unos 9 añitos.

-esta jugando con Taro..-dijo suzume

-jaja porque creo que mi hijo te va a llamar suegro brick-dijo un hombre rubio esposo de la rubia

- cállate boomer! Mi hija y tu hijo ..noo-dijo brick enfadado

-jajaja ya cálmense todos…solo tiene 10 años déjenla en paz…Umiko ves a jugar con suzume, que aquí estamos hablando los mayores-dijo una mujer pelinegra a su hijas de 8 años

-si madre-dijo ella, Umiko aparentaba tener mayor edad.

-tranquilo brick.. Taro es mi hijo mayor ya tiene 12 , no creo que le guste tu hija, mas bien a mi otro hijo que tiene su edad tal vez jajaja-dijo miyako molestando a brick

-déjenme en paz ¬¬-dijo brick molesto-mi hija shisuka no va a tener novio hasta los 18.

-BRIICK! QUE TE PASAA! –grito momoko enfadada

-te van a matar brick…. Oye por cierto tu hijo Takeshi cuantos años tiene butch-dijo butch

-ya tiene 9 añitos! –dijo boomer

-jaja todos van de seguido primero la bebesita de 8 meses de boomer y miyako: sora , butch y kaoru : Umiko ,brick y momoko :suzume ,boomer y miyako :takeshi , brick y momoko :shisuka y boomer y miyako : taro.-dijo una chica que era amiga de ellas en la universidad pero ella se había quedado soltera.

-jaja sii , kaoru no piensan tener otro hijo?-dijo momoko

:::….:::

-hola shisuka…-dijo takeshi sonrojado

-hola takeshi! –dijo shisuka alegremente

-hmm…takeshi..-dijo taro con un tono grosero –te acuerdas de lo que te había dicho…

-ah..shisuka es tuya..-dijo takeshi

-eeh?-exclamo shisuka

-takeshii bakaa!-taro empezo a pelear con takeshi

En un rincón estaba suzume y umiko , suzume jugaba solo con un carrito mientras umiko leía un libro .

-umiko….-dijo suzume

-que quieres?-dijo ella

-quieres jugar?-dijo suzume

-no-dijo umiko

-porque no?-dijo el

-porque eso es perder el tiempo-dijo ella.

_**Lau : que tal? Jaja seee este es el fin :p…. a menos que quieran que continuee jaja**_

_**Brick: o.0 fiiin!**_

_**Butch: noooo bueno que los lectores decidan :p**_

_**Boomer: jaja seeee**_

_**Lau: dejen reviews :p .. no se si continuarla , ahora con mas problemas y con hijos en el colegio y sus problemas amorosos! Jaja byee..dejen reviews y me diceeen! Pliss **_

_**Boomer: las amo chicas ;)**_

_**Butch : ;) aunque este casado las sigo amando**_

_**Brick : bakas ¬¬ … continuarla o no ..esa es la cuestión :D**_


	12. shi,,,miko¿? ,¿tarokun?

_**Lau: konichiwaa! =D como estan todos?**_

_**Brick : o.o porque tan feliiii (xD)?**_

_**Lau: jajaja estoy enamorada :p**_

_**Butch :o.0! de quieeeen?**_

_**Brick: ¬¬ de quien…quien es el baka!**_

_**Boomer: creo que alquien esta celoso…. =D**_

_**Lau: jajaja awww briiick! Mi corazón solo pertenece a tii! Estoy enamorada de tiii n.n**_

_**Brick:….creo que mejor me voy….**_

_**Lau: si te vas …ya sabes te vas a yoga ¬¬**_

_**Brick:…..me quedo! =D**_

_**Lau: mejor n.n**_

_**Brick: yaya empieza de una buena vez ¬¬**_

_**Butch: jajaja tranquilo brick sto es con paciencia! , bien entonces como se llama el de hoy?**_

_**Lau: hoy le toca a boomer =) ….boomer….**_

_**Boomer: ….eh?...dijiste algo?**_

_**Lau: ¬¬* - BAKAAAAAAAA! * puño para boomer* …perdonen la violencia pero asi se calma la bakaneidad n.n **_

_**Boomer : T.T se llama **__**shi..miko?,¿taro-kun?.***__** con un chichón en la cabeza***_

_**Lau: ñ.n gomen….nos vemos abajo =D**_

-jaja todos van de seguido primero la bebesita de 8 meses de boomer y miyako: sora , butch y kaoru : Umiko ,brick y momoko :suzume ,boomer y miyako :takeshi , brick y momoko :shisuka y boomer y miyako : taro

-TAROOO! , TAKESHIII! DEJEN DE PELEARSEE! –Grito shisuka a los dos hermanos

-el empezóoo!-dijeron los dos sin dejar de pegarle uno al otro

-ya basta!-grito umiko llegando y pegándole a los dos en la cabeza , enseguida taro y takeshi dejaron de pelear , se quedaron sorprendidos.

-umiko….?-dijo suzume

-qué?, no me dejan leer-dijo ella volviéndose a concentrar en su lectura

-…-

-están bien chicos?-dijo suzume

-si , todos fue su culpa-dijo taro levantándose creídamente y sacudiéndose un poco la camisa

-callate! Que tu empezaste-dijo takeshi

-mocosoo….-dijo taro con rabia

-ya taro!-dijo shisuka con un tono fuerte – no me hablen ninguno de los dos hasta disculparse

-pe-pe-pero-dijeron los dos

-adios! –dijo shisuka ( _**brick : definitivamente heredo el genio de la mama , momoko: brick…¬¬)**_

::::…:::::…

-momoko en que escuela están tus hijos?-pregunto miyako

-en la que nosotros estudiábamos están internos –dijo brick

-tengo pensado meter a mis hijos allí también, tu sabes que en Europa no me iba tan bien, pero ahora que regresamos ya estamos mejor-dijo miyako

-si.. y estas con nosotros-dijo momoko

-sii!-dijo kaoru –oye momoko..no sabia que tu hijos estudiaban ahí…jajaja umiko nunca habla sobre ellos

-tal vez porque están en diferentes cursos-dijo butch

-si seguro es eso-dijo boomer

-jajaja si lo más probable es que tus hijos sean su senpais –dijo kaoru

-brick…se te quema la carne..-dijo momoko

-naaah! Yo lo tengo controlado-dijo brick, derrepente sale grandes llamas de el asadero

-brick ….-dijo butch –que bueno que nuestros hijos están adentro ¬¬

-te lo dije brick-dijo momoko

-jajaj igual de idiota –burlo kaoru haciendo que todos se rieran, excepto brick obviamente

-ja-ja que risa verdecita –dijo brick con sarcasmo

::…::::..

-umiko-chan! Hola! –dijo shisuka acercándose a donde umiko

-hola-dijo ella

-te he visto en las escuela, me doy cuenta que te va muy bien ,eres muy inteligente-dijo shisuka

-sí, yo nunca te he visto en la mención de honor a ti-dijo umiko

-jejeje es porque nunca he estado jiji-dijo shisuka

-ya veo…-dijo umiko seria sin dejar de leer

-oye , jugamos a que somos modelos?-dijo la peliroja

-que es eso?-dijo levantando la vista de el libro " si! Obviamente esto le tenía que llamar la atención!"pensó shisuka

-que nos ponemos bonitas , y después modelamos –dijo shisuka

-mmmm…-dijo umiko

-dalee juguemos!-shisuka la jalo sin ella responder y empezó a probarle vestidos que ella había traído en la maleta ( se iban a quedar en la casa de miyako recién comprada ,todos los niños )

-porque traes tanta ropa? Solo son dos días….-pregunto umiko

-me gusta! –dijo shisuka-ahora mídete este!-dijo shisuka dándole un vestido de flores

-esta bien..-dijo umiko

:::::….:::

-que hace tu hermana suzume?-pregunto taro

-jugando con umiko-dijo suzume jugando con takeshi a los carros

-no vas a jugar hermano?-pregunto takeshi

-em…ahorita….-dijo taro " que hará shisuka! " pensó el

-italia es linda?-pregunto suzume

-siii es muy grande –dijo takeshi-y aprendimos italiano

-que divertido…!-dijo suzume-…..y taro a donde fue?

:::…:::…

-ahora déjame maquillarte..encontré esto en un cajón de mi mama y lo tome prestado para jugar-dijo shisuka

-es eso robar?-dijo umiko

-noo es mi mama , ella dice que todo lo de ella es mio y lo mio de ella-dijo shisuka , la verdad no maquillaba mal para tener 10 años

-tienes razón, pero mi mama nunca usa maquillaje…-dijo umiko

-la mia tampoco solo cuando hay fiestas o algo asi-dijo shisuka-….terminee!

-shisuka!-dijo taro llegando

-si?-dijo shisuka

-puedo jugar con ustedes?-pregunto taro

-porque no juegas con los chicos?-pregunto shisuka

-porque me gusta mas estar contigo-dijo taro, umiko se escondió detrás de shisuka tímidamente , al parecer tenia un cierto miedo a los chicos excepto a suzume por alguna extraña razón.

-que pasa umiko?...tienes miedo de taro?-dijo shisuka

-miedo? Si me pego y todo-dijo taro

-umiko , mira el es taro no te va a ser nada-dijo shisuka

-taro…?...-dijo umiko tímidamente

-hola umiko ….-dijo el acercándosele y dándole la mano

-hola taro…-dijo ella sonrojada

-bueno bueno! Seguimos jugando! , taro si quieres jugar tu tienes que… que…que..ya se! eres el peluquero..dicen que los mejores siempre son hombres..-dijo shisuka inocentemente _**(Boomer: che! Mi hijo no es gay! ¬¬)**_

-bueno ..ven umiko-dijo taro

-ya vengo voy a arreglarme-dijo shisuka entrando a el baño

::::….::::.

-suzume.. quien es la chica que me pego?-pregunto takeshi

-..te refieres a umiko-dijo suzume

-si… es muy linda-dijo takeshi

-si…-dijo suzume-takeshi una pregunta a tu hermano le gusta mi hermana?

-si..le gusta mucho jaja pero ella no le presta atención-dijo takeshi

-si ella es medio atontada…jajaja además que solo se conocieron antier…es como raro-dijo suzume

-jajaja bueno que importa..quien entiende a los pre-adolecentes –dijo takeshi

-si…vamos a ver que hacen los demás?-dijo suzume

-vamos!-dijo takeshi

::….::::::..

-shisukaa!-corrio umiko donde shisuka

-hola jeje-dijo abrazandola

-….wow-dijo taro-eres muy bella

-gracias…umiko también esta bella cierto-dijo shisuka

-si, umiko esta muy hermosa-dijo taro haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-que hacen?-pregunto suzume llegando con takeshi

-jugando a modelaje-dijo umiko

-ya modelaron?-pregunto suzume

-no , se estaban cambiando-dijo taro

-las viste cambiar?-pregunto takeshi

-no!, ya umiko estaba cambiada y yo me fui a el baño-dijo shisuka

-ah ok-dijo takeshi –entonces suzume y yo hacemos la pista de modelaje

-siii!-salto shisuka-ven umiko nos retocamos, suzume me avisas

-puedo ir contigo?-dijo taro

-no, solo chicas –dijo umiko timida

-esta bien…-dijo taro

:::…::.

-que hacen los niños miyako?-pregunto su amiga

-no se..dejame y voy a ver –dijo miyako

-no, dejame yo voy!-dijo ella

-gracias Jenny -dijo brick

-no se preocupen!-dijo ella entrando a la casa

::::….:::..

-taro…te gusta mi hermana?-pregunto suzume

-takeshi tu dijste algo?-dijo taro

-no el no me dijo, solo pregunto-dijo suzume

-mmm….si me gusta-dijo taro-pero a takeshi también!

-porque lo dijsteee! , dijiste que era un secreto!-dijo takeshi

-es que acaso mi hermana es tan linda?...no se lo voy a decir no se preocupen y para que me crean les voy a decir que umiko..me parece muy linda…-

-esto queda entre nosotros!-dijo taro

-si!-dijo takeshi

-esta bien chicos..ahora empezemos a hacer la "pasarela" jaja-dijo suzume , takeshi cogió unos tapetes y los coloco en el suelo

::::…::::

-shisuka, …taro y tu son novios?-pregunto umiko inocente

-jajaja….-rio shisuka nerviosa

-¿?-

-emm…no se pues a mi…

_**4 años después**_

-brick…mi amor-susurro momoko a su amado pelinaranja

-momoko …-dijo el besándola

-hoy cumple shisuka 14 años..le prometiste para su cumpleaños numero 14 irnos de aquí-dijo momoko

-…..-

-es que acaso no lo vas a cumplir?-pregunto momoko hablando mas fuerte. Resulta que ellos se habían ido de donde vivian hace 4 años porque la madre de brick (clara) estaba muy enferma , pero solo por 4 años según su promesa , ya que a nadie de la familia le gustaba esta ciudad.

-si…es solo ..que –dijo algo triste recordando la muerte de clara

-no te preocupes...a clara le gustaría vernos feliz estoy segura …-dijo momoko susurrándole seductoramente acompañado de unos besitos en el cuello

-… conoces mi debilidad-rio el con cosquillas-tienes razón….nos vamos en la tarde

::::…..:::..

-Suzume-kun…-dijo un chica , el chico la estaba abrazando gentilmente-besame..- ella era de estatura mediana, pelo café corto, ojos azules, piel trigueña y delgada ; el chico era cabello naranja ,ojos cafés claros ,alto y fuerte.

-p-pero..tu tienes novio..-dijo suzume sonronjado

-pero yo solo te quiero a ti…desde que..AAAA SHISUKA NO VOY A DECIR ESTOOO!-grito una chica

-yuri dañaste la escena otra veeez! Seras baka además hoy es mi cumpleaños ni por eso lo haces bien, pobre de mi hermanito , el que es tan kawaii!(tierno)-dijo shisuka abrazando a su era una chica de cabellos naranja largos hasta la cintura (liso) , ojos color esmeralda, blanca como la leche , alta y de contextura normal.

-no r-r-res-p-piro-dijo suzume

-kyaaa que tiernooo eres ¡!.-grito shisuka

-ya tranquila respira hondo además el es mio-dijo yuri

-ya ya jaja suzume enserio..porque mi mejor amiga es tu novia…es una baka completa –dijo shisuka

-ja-ja-ja idiota!-dijo yuri

-aww pero yo la amoo!-dijo suzume rozandose nariz con nariz

-sisisi…-dijo shisuka – yuri…

-Amm dime?-

-tu orfanato te dejo irte a vivir con nosotros?-pregunto shisuka

-si…dijo que estaba bien asi queee…-dijo yuri feliz

-NOOOOOO!-grito shisuka

-te amo suzume!-dijo dándolo un pico

-yo te amo mas yuri-chan-dijo suzume

- por dios…-dijo shisuka

:::::…:::..

"esos ojos…hermosos ojos verdes…recuerdo esa mirada tan inocente , sus hermosos cabellos igual que el atardecer….¿quien es esta chica?

-shi….miko…-

Taro-san….taro san…..¿me llama? Esa voz…no puedo ver nada ….AAAAAAH!"

-esta friaa!-se levanto un chico de cabello rubio-blanco ,ojos azules claros, alto, algo de musculos . su cara muy tierna pero en estos momentos representaba rabia-mamaa! Porque me mojaaas!

-taro-kun! Son las 6:00 tienes que ir a el colegio! –dijo miyako

-oka-san! –llego otro chico de pelo castaño claro ,alto , ojos azules oscuros .su cara era tierna al igual que su hermano mayor

-que paso takeshi?-dijo miyako

-es sábado -.- -dijo el

-ettoo…..jaja gomen taro-kun! Bueno vamos a desayunar chicos! , por cierto el lunes vuelven a el internado! Ya su papa y yo lo hablamos-dijo miyako,llego boomer

-taro espero no verte haciendo cosas malas en el colegio otra vez deja de molestar a esas chicas!, lo mismo va para ti takeshi –dijo boomer

-si papa-dijeron los dos

-asi me gusta chicoos! Un abrazoooooo!-dijo boomer

-alejate -.- -dijo taro

-oto-saaaan!-dijo takeshi abrazandolo

-taro no tienes que actuar cool con nosotros jajajaj no hay ninguna chica para coquetear -dijo su mama

-no estoy coqueteando mama dejen de molestarmeeeee! Salgan de mi cuarto quiero dormiiiiir!-grito taro…., todos salieron corriendo de allí

:::…:::…..

-taro….tarooo-kun-decia una chica de cabellos negros largo y liso, ojos grises ,alta y delgada de 12 años.-aaah! Era solo un sueño…taro? …

-umiko-chan-entro kaoru a su cuarto-losiento te desperté?

-jajaja no mama ,si?

-volvemos a casaaa!-dijo butch

-enseriooo?-

-si, hace poco hable con miyako..te acuerdas de ella? Bueno en fin y me dijo que momoko te acuerdas de ella? Bueno como sea iba a volver entonces creo que es bueno que nos reencontremos todos y además sabes que yo no he conseguido un buen empleo aquí asi que sera bueno regresar..-dijo kaoru

-si me parece bien..mis recuerdos alla fueron estupendos…-

_**Lau: jeje yaa! Ahora empezare el otro ..Espero que les haya gustado! =) **_

_**Brick:…..wow! a mi me gusto**_

_**Lau: ¬¬milagrooo**_

_**Boomer :ñ.n solo lo dices por tu bien verdad?**_

_**Brick :¬¬ shh idiota**_

_**Lau : bueno que se puede hacer con estos idiotas…**_

_**Butch: muchas cosas! Mandalos a el manicomio!**_

_**Lau: sabes que estas incluido en los idiotas? :D**_

_**Butch : shemata…mentira mentiraaa….**_

_**Lau: jeje bueno bueno nos vemos en la proximaaa **_____


End file.
